Do You Know?
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: Luna and her Pokemon are training to enter the Unova League, but with only 5 pokemon, she may not qualify. So, what happens when she meets a Milotic who's been hurt in more ways than one? Will he open his heart again, or will he push away those who love him out of fear of being betrayed again?
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome to another of my fics! This one has my char. Luna Rose, as well as any other ocs that I put in here. Any and all pairings will be decided later on in the fic, so let's proceed with the chappie!

Summary: Luna and her Pokemon are training to enter the Unova League, but with only 5 pokemon, she may not qualify. So, what happens when she meets a Milotic who's been hurt in more ways than one? Will he open his heart again, or will he push away those who love him out of fear of being betrayed again?

**Ch.1- Silent Cries in the Dark**

(Morning, Humilau City Gym Exterior- normal P.O.V.)

As Chad walked out of the gym, he looked at his badge case…the very same case that held his 7 gym badges- 7, not 8 like he'd planned…and then he scowled as he called out the pokemon who'd, in his opinion, cost him the final victory against Marlon…his Milotic.

"Well, that's just great- thanks to you we lost after only knocking out his first pokemon and that cost us the match. I should have known better than to rely on you, and you have only yourself to blame for all this." While Milotic ashamedly looked away, he just sat there and listened to his masters' harsh words.

"And now we can't enter the Unova League…You don't belong with us anymore, I'd be better off with a Magikarp than your sorry ass, so get the fuck out of my sight! And don't _ever _come back!"

And as Milotic turned away, tears streaming down his face, he simply whimpered out "Milo (I'm sorry)." He then made his way to the one place that could take away his tears at the moment: the ocean, where no one could see him cry as he finally reached the salty embrace of the ocean's waters and swam away. Maybe, with time, he'd find that one human who made him feel like he had a home.

(3 weeks later, Luna's party- Route 7, morning)

As Luna was preparing breakfast, she looked up and saw her pokemon each doing different things at the moment: Decalto (Coballion) and Miles (Keldeo) were sprinting between trees and enjoying themselves, Tsukiyomi (Umbreon) was washing her face, Dashian (Luxray) was stretching stiff muscles, and Hera (Serperior) was adamantly keeping an eye on everything and everyone in the camp with calculating eyes. She was truly unique, Hera was- she looked just like any other garden-variety Serperior, save for one thing: her eyes were a deep violet-blue instead of the standard red seen on all other Serperior, but to Luna, that made her even more beautiful. When Luna finished setting aside equal portions for everyone, including herself, she called everyone over and told them it was time to eat, unaware that they were all being watched from behind the trees.

(Milotic's P.O.V.)

As I slithered through the woods, I wasn't faring so well without Chad there to help me. I was lost, tired, and starving but he'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't need me anymore, so I just decided to keep looking for that one human who made me feel special and beautiful, two of the qualities a Milotic like myself are widely known and praised for…but at the moment, I didn't _feel_ special _or _ beautiful- just lost and alone. However, my attention is settled on a young girl's voice as I heard her say "Time to eat, everyone!" while I quietly make my way through the trees, I see something that makes feel a bit jealous: a girl who looked to be no older than 15 was serving 5 pokemon a very healthy breakfast, and I only now realized that I was _very_ hungry…and also, that her pokemon was staring directly at me.

(Normal P.O.V.)

While Luna was eating with her pokemon, she couldn't help but smile at them…her team of all-stars who'd helped her win battle after battle, contest after contest, badge after badge, and enter every Hall of Fame in every region she'd ever been to in her somewhat short life. As she reminisced on the happy memories, she noticed Hera was staring at…_something_ in the forest, and she immediately whispered "Hera, Frenzy Plant- drag them out into the open." After hearing the command, Hera closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on the pokemon in the forest. As she felt the vines clench tightly around the target, she could instinctively tell whatever pokemon it was, it was a water-type and therefore weak to grass-types like her and she backed up to sit next to Luna with…

"Is that a Milotic?! What's _that _pokemon doing here in Unova?!"

"Serp (I'm not sure…should I crush her right here?)"

"No Hera, we don't want it frightened- just immobile…now let's see what we have to work with here, shall we?"

As Hera held him in place, Milotic flinched thinking that this girl was going to hurt him, but was surprised to find her gently assessing his figure. As he lay there unable to move, Milotic was inwardly happy that she was checking him over with light, caring touches here and there until he could tell that she'd found the whip-like scars on his back…Chad had given them to him the last time he'd failed to win a gym challenge, and he was shocked and surprised to hear her crying. They'd only just _now_ met, and she was crying over some old scars he'd received from his ex-master. What happened next surprised him, as she wiped away the tears and said "Tsuki, use Moonlight on her…Hera, slacken the vines a little- just enough to allow the wounds to heal and the energy to be restored. Just keep an eye on her."

As he lay there immobile due to the vines sapping his energy, Milotic felt his most recent injuries heal over and his energy returned as he heard the girl give the command to let him go and kept an eye on her as she approached him. When she was standing in front of him, Luna leaned forward and embraced Milotic in a hug as she heard him gasp softly and then let go as she smiled at him and said "Looks like you're gonna be just fine, I'm so relieved. My name is Luna Rose Sakaki, and I think you look out of place on your own…how'd you like to come traveling with us?"

T.B.C.- Well that's ch.1, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Ch.2 of my new fic…I hope everyone who read it liked ch.1 and is having a merry Christmas plus a happy new year! So, on with the fic!

**Ch.2- Hope is Easy to See, but Hard to Hold**

(Morning, Route 7- Normal P.O.V.)

As Milotic merely stared at all who were in the clearing with Luna, he was debating on whether or not to actually accept her invitation. At the same time, he felt a twinge of happiness flow through his being at the sound of her offer. Be that as it may, he was still somewhat hesitant to actually agree to something like this, and Luna could see that he seemed unsure about this whole thing.

When he looked away shyly, Luna just reached forward and gently stroked his face with her hand and brought him to look at her gentle gaze as their eyes connected for a moment. "It's alright if you're scared and unsure, I certainly don't want to force you into this. But, I _do_ know that you're looking for a place to feel like you're a part of a family, where you're safe and loved- it's all in your eyes…and I should know, I was in the same position you're in myself once…You've no further need to look for that family, it's right here with us. So, what say you Milotic?"

As he stared at her, Milotic was profoundly shocked at the fact that she could read him so easily…he realized that he had met a kindred spirit in Luna, and here she was ready to accept him wholeheartedly as he looked at all the gentle and understanding eyes on him, especially those of the one called 'Hera', and decided that he had found his true place in the world at long last.

He then smiled at her and happily shouted "Milo (Count me in, Luna!)" and with that, Luna threw a dive ball at Milotic who eagerly jumped in and became a permanent member of Luna's party. When she picked up the ball, she smiled at it and said "Stronger than 5 is 6. Come on out, Milotic."

As Milotic popped out of the dive ball in a spray of bubbles, Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, then set it down on the stump nearby as she called everyone over and told them "The gifts I made for you all are finished, so come here and get them. Dashian, you're up first."

When Dashian walked forward, he merely stood there as Luna outfitted him with an electronic collar. What most people didn't know about Luna was that she was an expert with electronic devices, and could create new ones out of the necessary materials…that was what she'd done with the collars, they were Galvan Universal Lvl.6 Translation collars, and they could translate any language into real-time English…they looked like a leather belt with a rather complicated looking knob and Milotic watched her adjust it until she said "How's that, Dashian?"

"It fits perfectly, Luna- thank you!" Dashian said in plain English right before everyone, and the best part of these collars was that they're poke ball system compatible, meaning that even when Dashian or any of the others were recalled into their poke balls the collars would go with them. They were also unaffected by any outside electronic devices including pokemon center healing machines.

Milotic merely waited until it was his turn, and Luna outfitted him too and had adjusted it to be tight enough to stay in place but loose enough for him to breathe without restriction, almost like he wasn't even wearing it. The only ones who didn't need them were Decalto and Miles, and Milotic noticed this as Luna adjusted the dial until it was at the same exact setting as the other ones.

It was also at this moment that Luna didn't even know his name…because he was never given one, Chad had never even bothered with that sort of thing.

"So, are you male or female?"

"….M-male."

"Well, what's your name?"

"I was never given one."

"Well, that sucks. How about we call you…Leon? What do you think of that?"

"…I like that name, thank you very much for giving it to me Luna."

"Don't worry about it…So, what level are you and what attacks do you know?"

"Well, I'm level 78…and the attacks I know are Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Safeguard, and Protect. Why ask?"

"Because I like to know what I have to work with, silly…All-in-all, that's not a bad move set- I can work with it. That being said, it's time to clean up and head to our next destination…you're gonna help too, Leon- so let's get to it."

And after a joint effort by way of everyone's efforts, the camp was all cleaned up and Leon had to ask the question that was burning in his brain. "Um, why don't those two (signals to Coballion and Keldeo) have collars like us?"

"Because they (grunts as she hoists backpack onto her back) don't need them. Decalto and Miles can speak freely without any kind of aid whatsoever. That aside, I hope you're good with Ice Types Leon, because that's what we're gonna be up against in Icirrus City."

And as Luna recalled all of her pokemon back into their poke balls, Leon felt truly at home for the first time in several days. With her family now being plus one, Luna set out for Icirrus City- home of her 7th Gym Badge, which would put her one step closer to entering the Unova League.

T.B.C.- Well, up next is the gym battle between Luna and Brycen! Read and review, plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: I'd like to be the first to say welcome to ch.3! Pairings and crushes may start to form around this point…the set pairings as of this moment are AshxCilan, and TripxJames…I'm not sure who Luna should end up with just yet, so if you have an idea, just message me and let me know! This is also a great distraction from my writers' block on my other 'projects' so just stick around for the chappie!

**Ch.3- Winning Isn't always Important**

(Afternoon, Icirrus City- Normal P.O.V.)

As Luna stared at the city that was starting to become covered in snow, she idly wondered to herself who the gym leader was and what sort of battle style he/she used against challengers like herself…she put those thoughts on hold as she saw people excitedly running towards…_something_, and that had her somewhat curious.

"Excuse me sir, what's going on?"

"You don't know?!"

"Does it _look_ like I know? That's why I asked _you_."

"Brycen's giving out sumo wrestling demonstrations with his Beartic! Come on, let's go!"

As Luna put that tidbit away in the back of her mind, she reluctantly followed this man and managed to weave her way to the front of the crowd and watch the spectacle before her.

What she saw was very interesting: a man who looked old enough to be her brother or father and a massive Beartic grappling like a pair of wrestlers in the ring as both of them gave it their all and then some as they kept this up for several minutes. After roughly an hour, they both turned and bowed to the audience before them as she saw that same man walk up to her with a smile on his face.

(Brycen's P.O.V.)

When Beartic and I had finished giving out yet _another_ sumo demonstration, we bowed to the audience of people that had _somehow_ gotten bigger in the time we'd decided to show off our bond and its' strength. As I looked at everyone who'd started applauding wildly, my gaze swept them over until it landed on a young girl who was watching us with a calculating gaze, almost like she was assessing our strength- just like a veteran trainer. Without even realizing, I had started making my way towards this beauty of a girl until I was right in front of her and I took her hand in mine as I introduced myself to her.

"Hello, young lady. I am Brycen, would you happen to be a pokemon trainer?"

"The name's Luna, and yes I am a trainer. I've come to challenge the gym, you wouldn't happen to know who the gym leader is, would you Brycen? Also, can you let go of my hand now? People are staring at us…"

"Ah, I apologize (lets go of hand)…also, if you're looking for the gym leader, then you don't need to look any further. I am Brycen, Icirrus City Gym Leader- and I readily accept your challenge. I can't wait for you to show me an energetic battle, so follow me!"

And as she followed behind me, I noticed for the first time how calloused her hand was, and it gave me the sign that she was a seasoned battler, but she couldn't be any older than 15 or 16 at most. Putting that aside, we soon reached the gym and made our way inside to battle.

(Icirrus Gym Interior)

As they walked into the gym, they took their respective sides and the referee took his place on the podium on the middle side of the battlefield and called out the pre-battle rules we were to follow.

"Alright then, each side is to use 3 pokemon each, and the battle is over when one side's pokemon are unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions at any time. Now, begin!"

"Cryogonal, come on out!"

"Dashian, you're up!"

And as the two pokemon stood on opposite sides, staring each other down, the battle finally began after a few tense seconds.

"Cryogonal, Ice Shard!"

"Dashian, Protect- followed by Energy Ball!"

Dashian, at hearing her commands, threw up the barrier just as the shards shattered upon impact…he then threw down the barrier and launched a concentrated ball of nature-infused energy blindingly fast at the foe's Cryogonal and watched as it fainted.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle- Luxray wins."

As Brycen recalled his pokemon, Dashian ran up to Luna and said happily "So, how'd I do?"

"You did great, Dashian- but be ready for whatever comes next."

While Brycen grabbed his next poke ball, Luna called Dashian back into his as she grabbed her next one and said "Miles, you're up!" as Brycen called out his next pokemon to do battle.

"Let's go, Vanilluxe!"

As the two pokemon watched each other carefully, Brycen called the first move."Vanilluxe, Scald!"

"Miles, deflect and charge with Secret Sword!"

And as Miles steeled himself for impact, he felt the boiling hot water hit him dead-on as he used his sword to charge forward and land a direct hit on his opponent, but saw that it didn't fall just yet.

As Miles waited for his opponents' next move, he didn't have long to wait as he heard Brycen say "Vanilluxe, Frost Breath!" it was at this moment that Miles felt his legs become frozen and his body got somewhat heavy from the ice…as Luna stood there shocked and wondering what to do next when Brycen called out his next attack.

"Vanilluxe, finish them off with Glaciate!"

"(thinking)_ I've got it!_ (aloud) Miles, free yourself with Secret Sword and then combine Scald with Hydro Cannon!"

As Miles worked to quickly free himself, it happened not a moment too soon as he jumped up into the air and launched his combo attack as it hit dead center and Vanilluxe slumped down, unconscious.

"Vanilluxe is unable to continue, Keldeo wins!"

As Brycen called Vanilluxe back into its' poke ball, Miles wobbled over to Luna and collapsed into her arms from over using his energy in a battle. Luna merely smiled down at him as he had fallen asleep and she put him back into his poke ball. "Miles, you did a wonderful job- now take a nice long rest."

When Keldeo was safely in his ball, Brycen pulled out the last of his 3 pokemon, and Luna had a feeling she knew which one it was as she thought of which of her 6 pokemon to send out.

"Beartic, let's end all this!" Brycen said as he threw his poke ball and unleashed his Beartic as Luna finally made her choice. "Hera, let's wrap it up!" and as Luna sent out her Serperior, the final match began.

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!"

"Hera, Dig!" as Hera dug under the ice with all her strength, Leon chose this moment to pop out of his poke ball and sit next to Luna.

"Leon, what are you doing?"

"Is it…alright for me to watch Hera battle?"

"You can watch, but keep quiet."

As Luna watched Beartic, she saw that he wasn't guarding behind him and that's when Luna got an idea in her head. As she watched, Hera knew it was time to come out as she came up out of the ground behind Beartic in an eruption of ice, rocks, and dirt- eyes narrowed menacingly at her opponent.

"Hera, finish him off with Frenzy Plant!"

As Hera focused her power on the ground, huge vines with thorns wrapped around Beartic and squeezed him tight as Hera finally slammed him into the ground and felt him go limp…and she knew that the battle was over.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Serperior wins- and the victory goes to the challenger."

While Brycen recalled his Beartic, Luna proceeded to tell Hera that maybe she shouldn't be so aggressive, to which Hera retorted that it was indeed necessary to grasp total victory this way as Brycen walked up to them with the badge they'd so rightfully earned.

"Luna, it is my pleasure to award you the Freeze Badge. Congratulations on your win, and thank you for a great battle."

As Luna put the badge into her case, she smiled at both Brycen and the badge. "Thank you, Brycen. I also enjoyed this battle with you and your wonderful pokemon."

"So, now you have 7 badges. Since Drayden retired from being a gym leader 2 years ago, your next gym battle will be in Humilau City. If you go to Undella Town, then take the Marine Tunnel you should end up just within Humilau City."

"Thanks for that Brycen."

"Also, this is from me." Luna watched as Brycen removed a beautiful necklace that looked just like an ice-blue teardrop shaped pendant and placed it around her neck. "It's called the Crystal Teardrop. It'll bring you good luck, think of me whenever you look at it. I wish you luck with your final victory, Luna."

And as she looked at the necklace, Luna felt truly special to receive such a lovely gift as she left the gym and headed to the pokemon center.

(20 minutes later)

After her party was all healed, Luna took her pokemon with her to lunch and treated them for a job well done and to their next victory. After lunch, she hopped on the next boat to Undella Town, unaware that she would come face to face with someone she did not expect to see ever again.

T.B.C.- Well, that's all for ch.3! stick around for the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Well, it's that time again- time to welcome you to ch.4! Yay, I'm so happy I could explode! But, I'll do that later…for now, let's get on with the story and proceed!

**Ch.4- The Shadow of Things To Come**

As Luna watched the sea whiz past her while the boat sped over the water's surface, a smile spread across her face. The last time she'd seen the ocean was in Phenac City, when she'd helped her childhood friend Logan take down Team Snagem and freed pokemon from becoming evil Shadow Pokemon. Since then, she'd never even thought she'd see the ocean ever again.

While she watched the water fly past, a figure clothed in a black business suit was watching her with a passive face while he answered his cell phone and spoke to a very familiar voice on the other end. The voice belonged to his secretary, Rowena McCommour.

"She's here, and she's completely unaware of my presence."

"What do you plan to do, sir? Will you meet up with her in the next town?"

"…Yes, I believe it's time to stage a reunion- send over my 3 best pokemon, I want to see how much she's changed in these last 10 years."

"Yes sir, shall I send over _those_ 3?"

He knew which ones she meant, and perhaps that would get her attention after all the time she'd spent running from him and all she meant to him.

"Yes, they'll do just fine. Maybe she'll finally stop running and return to the family fold once and for all. Looks like the boat's reached its' destination, I'll contact you once I land so the proper arrangements can be made."

"Yes sir, I'll see you in Undella Town."

"Very good, Nesbit out."

As Nesbit hung up, he watched Luna get off the boat and followed behind her at a distance as he headed off to the summer home he often used during business trips to await his target in quiet luxury.

When Luna finally got onto the sand of the Undella Bay Beach, she let Leon out of his ball so he could enjoy the ocean waters for himself.

"So Leon, what do you think?"

"It's wonderful, and I love the ocean! Thank you for letting me out to enjoy it!"

"It's no big deal, you deserve it after all you've been through lately…I still can't even begin to believe half of what you've told me thus far, and I'm from the Orre Region!"

Luna knew full well what she was referring to…truth was, Leon had suffered one of the worst types of pain imaginable- complete and total abandonment…it's enough to remind her of how _he'd _done the same thing to her years ago, but there was no possible way he was out this far…shaking herself free of the memories, Luna said happily "Come on, Leon- let's see what this town has to offer us!" as the two of them raced off together into the center of town.

(3 hours later, Evening- normal P.O.V.)

As the sun set on the ocean, Luna looked around for a hotel they could stay at for the night until tomorrow when they would take the Marine Tunnel, but she couldn't seem to find one until she saw Leon get a serious look on his face as he glared at the alleyway nearby.

"How much longer are you gonna follow us around!? Come out and show yourself, damn it!"

"You certainly know how to get a girl's attention, don't you?"

As Luna heard this, a woman stepped out into the slowly fading light and revealed herself. She was taller than Luna by at least a good half a foot, and was dressed in a Chanelle suit with her blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and smiled at the two of them.

"It's certainly been awhile, hasn't it Luna? I trust you've been well?"

"R-rowena? What are _you_ doing here, and how'd you find me?"

"Oh come now, I was the best tracker in all of Team Aqua before I became your father's secretary. I could find people _and_ pokemon, no matter _how far _away they were…you're no exception, and the reason I'm here is because _he's _been wanting to see you for a very long time now…So, be a good girl and come with me- you don't want to cause a scene, do you?"

As Luna looked around her, she realized that Rowena was right…so, she had no other option than to just comply and made sure Leon was nearby as she followed behind Rowena to their destination.

After 20 minutes, they were standing in front of a large villa that was painted in silver with black trim as Rowena opened the door to allow Luna and Leon into the foyer of said villa that was trimmed in black and painted with blue, purple, and silver as they followed Rowena to a large recliner situated in front of an open window that was facing the sea as Rowena walked around and said "I've brought her, as per your instructions sir."

"Good work, Rowena. Well, you certainly know how to vanish without a trace, but there's no possible way you could run from me forever, could you Luna? (swings chair around to face her) It's been 10 years, but here you are as though it were only yesterday."

"Evidently _not_ long enough for you to know the meaning of 'stay away from me', _Nesbit_…What do you want?"

"You're almost of age, it's time for you to stop this ridiculous journey and come back into the Villers Corporation fold."

"If it means that I'll become anything like you, then I'd sooner spend the rest of my years traveling far from you and our family. Now leave me alone, I have to be somewhere."

As Luna turned to leave, Nesbit said "Wait! How about a pokemon battle? If I win, you come home with me- no struggling, no protesting, and no escape tactics…what do you think?"

"I think you're a fucking idiot…all your time's been spent in a damn corporate office chair, but if it helps you sleep tonight, I'll indulge your request…but if _I _win, you vanish from my life forever, _brother_."

"Fair enough, let's meet outside on the beach."

As Nesbit walked out the door, Leon had to wonder just what had happened between them that made Luna so cold towards him. If Nesbit truly was her brother, why hadn't she mentioned him before now? And more importantly, what all _didn't _he know about his master?

"Um Luna, what happened between you two?"

"I'll tell you later, for now just please trust me."

"(sighs) Alright, I trust you. Now let's go beat this guy into submission!"

And as Leon smiled at Luna, she too smiled back as they made their way outside to the waiting battle.

As they stood facing each other, Luna took in her brother's appearance, he had truly changed over the years. He now stood at 6'4" with slicked back black hair and creamy skin with dark green eyes that sat behind silver glasses, his overall appearance contrasting her own small frame. Luna only stood about 5'5" with albino skin and long silver-white hair that was braided and tied into a high dual-split ponytail…she also had light crystal-blue eyes, and wore combat attire with cammo pants, a black halter top with black combat boots and black, fingerless gloves that contrasted her white skin very nicely. She merely stared her opponent down like a hunter as Nesbit pulled a poke ball out of his dark grey business jacket.

"Purugly, take them out."

And as the poke ball's light vanished, a rather rotund looking grey and white cat pokemon with purple in random places glared its' yellow eyes at them as she merely stared at her opponents…both her brother and his pokemon as she pulled out her own poke ball to start the battle.

"Miles, you're up."

As the Luxury Ball's light faded away, Miles stood in his resolute form poised and ready to fight for his best friend. "I'm ready when you are, Luna!"

"Hmph, you're going to use a water type against a normal type? Seems you've learned nothing at all on your-"

"Miles, Secret Sword!"

As Miles charged, he put extra power behind his attack and with one swing of his sword, Purugly was out for good.

"You were saying Nesbit? Something about how I'd learned nothing on my journey…? Because I've learned to strike while your opponents' gloating or waiting around doing absolutely nothing…make your next choice."

While Nesbit recalled Purugly, Luna called Miles back to await her next opportunity to strike…which wasn't long.

"Dusknoir, time to end this."

"Alright Leon, you wanna give this one a shot?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And as they stared each other down, Nesbit merely smirked as he called out his first attack…this one he meant to be decisive and have it end the battle quickly.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Force." And after the attack was called, Dusknoir vanished just like the Ghost type it was.

"Leon, stay calm. Close your eyes and concentrate, block out everything except my voice, and be ready to strike when you have it in your sights."

And just as she'd instructed, Leon closed his eyes and concentrated, unaware that his body had begun glowing white as he honed in on Dusknoir's energy as he felt and then knew where it was going to strike from.

It was right behind him, and as Dusknoir came up to throw a punch at him while his back was turned, Leon heard Luna shout her next attack command.

"Leon, Protect followed by Ice Beam…end this once and for all."

And fast as he could, Leon threw up a barrier that knocked his opponent senseless…then, quick as the wind Leon fired a devastating Ice Beam that had his foe both frozen and knocked out.

"That's 2, got anymore embarrassments you wanna show off or are we done for the day?"

Fuming, Nesbit pulled out the last poke ball he had on him as Luna simply watched while staying calm, collected, and calculating. Her calm and passive demeanor was pissing Nesbit off to no end, he was used to his opponents getting emotional and becoming submissive when he had them on the ropes, only this time _he _was the one on the losing end…and he didn't like it at all.

"Heatran, incinerate them! Make them beg for mercy before me!"

"Ok, now I _know_ you've lost it…Leon, I think it's time for you to watch now…I'll have someone else finish him off, alright?"

"Alright, just finish him off so I don't have to see your eyes reflect so much sadness."

And as Luna was shocked by Leon's statement, she shook it off as she pulled out the Moon Ball she'd had made in Azalea Town.

"Tsukiyomi, let's get this over with."

And in a flash of moonlight, Tsuki stood in all her glory. She was one of Luna's first ever partners aside from her Espeon Jericho, but she'd decided not to bring him along this time…Tsuki was a shiny Umbreon with light orange eyes instead of the standard red on all Umbreon.

"Tsuki, get ready."

"Yes, milady."

"Heatran, Lava Plume!"

"Tsuki, jump and use Dark Pulse combined with Psyshock!"

And at hearing the combo command, Tsuki did just as she'd done in all those contests in Sinnoh- she jumped up and away from the magma pillars that shot up out of the ground under her feet as she gathered dark energy and shifted it into psychic blades of energy and fired them off too fast for Heatran to see them coming, let alone dodge them as they connected and knocked Heatran's lights out.

"And that's all she wrote."

T.B.C.- Hope everyone's enjoying the new year! Happy 2013 to everyone out there on the site, and please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome to Ch.5! I'm finally over my writer's block (to a degree) and ready to give u more of the fic! So, here we go!

**Ch.5- Closure and Compromises**

As Nesbit stood there dumbstruck, he just couldn't believe what'd happened- he'd _lost_, and to his younger sister no less. He could see that she really had grown in the last 10 years, perhaps he could have been more attentive to her growth and progress…that being said, a deal was a deal- he'd leave her alone for good just like he promised if he lost and turned away to go back up into the villa.

As Luna watched him walk away, she decided against her better judgment to follow after him. "Nesbit, wait! Why are you _really_ here?"

"Well, at first I wanted you to come home but I can see how much you've grown on your travels…that being said, I actually do need your help."

"With what? This doesn't happen to have anything to do with the family company, does it?"

"No, it's just something that has come to my attention lately…tell me, have you heard of Team Rocket?"

"You mean the criminal organization? Yeah, I've encountered them before- beat the shit out of them before, too…Why ask me about them?"

"Because, they're up to something dangerous…I've had Rowena track them to a place called Milos Island…there's a massive undersea temple that they're trying to bring to the surface, and that could put all of Unova in danger- therefore I need you to go to their location and put a stop to them and their plan…but be careful- their boss is ruthless and willing to do anything to see his ambitions made real."

"You make it all sound so easy…but it isn't ever _that _easy. And anyway, I'm not sure if I should help you Nesbit…what do I gain in return for taking on a possibly suicidal mission? What will _you _do for _me_ should I actually agree to this?"

"…Well, what do you want?"

"I want you to do a background check on someone…my friend Ash, find out if he's in any way related to the boss of Team Rocket- I have been suspicious of this for some time now, and I need to know for sure."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can get Soren to come through on this matter- but are you sure about that?"

"Yes, and…I may have been a little too harsh with you, but I was just angry and upset that you never bothered to even look after me…why?"

"I'll tell you later, so will you take on this task? On _my_ behalf?"

"….Yes, I'll do it- but you owe me answers to my questions."

And as Nesbit looked at his younger sister, he could see that her true place was with this Milotic at her side and the other Pokemon she'd befriended and built a bond with over the years. Maybe he was being selfish in asking her to come home, and he was truly worried about her at first, but not anymore- she was in good hands.

"Now then, please follow me- I'll show you our data."

And with her decision made, Luna and Leon followed Nesbit up to the villa and watched him pull up the data- from what she saw, Team Rocket was headed out to the temple located just off the coast of Undella Bay, but she'd have to get there by boat and then meet up with Ash and the others once she'd arrived.

"So, I just have to get to the temple- but I'll need a boat with a silent motor."

"Already taken care of- Rowena and I will accompany you, if you don't mind having some back up."

"Not at all, does Rowena even have Pokemon?"

As she looked over at her, Rowena pulled out 2 poke balls and smirked deviously as they looked out the window and saw a small yacht with 2 deck hands already on board and Luna merely nodded at her brother and Rowena.

"Alright, let's go- we won't have much of a region left to save if we don't hurry!"

(2 hours later, Undersea Temple exterior)

As Luna looked at the marvel of architecture, she couldn't help but be impressed at the years it took to build such a beautiful place, but her admiring was cut short as she saw Ash go flying over the edge with Pikachu in his arms and knew she had to act fast.

"Zapdos, catch Ash before he drowns!" she heard Rowena call out and saw as the Electric-Flying legendary pokemon caught Ash on its' back before he landed in the water.

"Zapdos? What's he doing here?"

"Hey Ash! Hope we're not too late to save your reckless ass!"

"Luna, what are you doing here? And who are these 2 with ya?"

"Pika Pika! (_Yeah, who are they?_)"

"I'll explain later- right now, we have to stop Team Rocket! You need a hand?"

"I could sure use it! Distract Tornadus, Landorus, and Thunderus while I free Meloetta…can you do that?"

"Sure, I'll hold them as long as I can."

"Great! Let's go, Pikachu! Unfezant!"

And as Ash raced up the altar steps, Luna called out Miles, Decalto, and Hera as the three of them stood next to their master, Rowena also called out her other partner- Aerodactyl, who merely hovered next to Zapdos as Nesbit called out his 3 pokemon and they all set to work keeping the legendary pokemon distracted long enough for Ash to free Meloetta.

And as the battle raged on, Luna could see that the forces of nature were out of control as she soon saw Ash descend the steps with Meloetta in his arms. She then saw Cilan and Iris stand next to him and soon heard a voice call out at the top of the altar and raced up the steps quickly, Miles following behind her as they soon reached the top to see a sight that had them ready to battle.

Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, had an array on his head and his eyes were glowing red as he spoke in a menacing voice to all who were there with him.

"The Forces of Nature are mine to control! I no longer need Meloetta, for I am one with them! Tornadus, Landorus, Thunderus! Show the Unova Region your true nature, and destroy everything!"

And as the three legends screamed in anger, they set about freezing everything over and Luna knew that everyone was in danger if this continued.

"What's going on, Dr. Zager?" James asked somewhat frightened.

"It would seem that since Meloetta's no longer able to keep balance between them, Giovanni's become consumed with their destructive energy! If we don't stop him soon-"

"Then all of Unova will be destroyed…it's just like in the legend of Dialga and Palkia, wherein Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf kept them balanced to prevent widespread destruction."

As Luna explained it to them, Miles and Hera, who by now had joined them at the altar, were awaiting her orders.

"Miles, cut Giovanni down and save the Legends! Hera, use Frenzy Plant to keep Team Rocket back!"

"(both) Got it!"

And as Hera summoned the massive vines, Miles used Secret Sword to knock Giovanni unconscious and he returned to normal as she ran up to the Reflect Glass, stared into it and spoke her desire.

"Reflect Glass, hear my wish! Calm the legends down and save Unova!"

And as the mirror flew up into the air, Meloetta began to sing her song and Tornadus, Landorus, and Thunderus changed form and flew off as Team Rocket retreated to who knows where while Luna ran back down the steps to make sure everyone was alright.

"Is everyone ok?"

And after hearing that everyone was indeed alright, Meloetta left with Ridley and Ash left for Opelucid City with Iris and his best friend Cilan as Luna went back to Undella Town to rest up for her journey tomorrow.

(next morning, 9:30 a.m.)

As Luna stepped out into the morning light, her party was all rested up and she bid her brother goodbye as she went through the Marine Tunnel that soon enough put her just outside of the entrance to Humilau City.

"Smell that salty ocean air, it feels great to see the ocean on this beautiful morning…Come on out, Leon!"

As Leon stood there next to her, he saw the Humilau Gym and inwardly remembered what had happened here the last time he was in this city- it was when Chad cut him loose and said he _never_ wanted to see him again. Luna saw him pale uncomfortably and looked at him with concern and worry in her eyes.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

"This is where _he _abandoned me after I'd lost to Marlon."

"Who? You mean your old master?"

"Yes…I don't think I could-"

"What?"

And Luna turned just in time to see a boy walk up off of the beach and narrow his eyes at Leon.

"Chad…."

As Luna stared this boy, she assessed him while meeting his glare with her own equally cold one: he looked around her height, with short red hair that was spiked in the back and empty sea-green eyes that seemed focused only on getting stronger…he was wearing a white hoodie, a blue halter-top with dark-grey cargo shorts and black sneakers as he spoke to them both in a sneering tone that made Luna want to strangle him right then and there.

"So, you've returned to lose to this gym again- you must enjoy getting your pathetic, loser ass handed to you over and over again. Who's this, a loser trainer you've convinced to take you in? She must be desperate to settle for leftovers."

"Alright, you little prick- I'll not let you hurt Leon anymore, so just shut the fuck up before I make you shut up!"

"Oh, you think you can beat me? I'm gonna be the next Unova Champion, and I believe you're standing in the way of my victory…so move it!"

As Luna merely stood there defiantly, she knew this guy had no idea what it meant to truly care for one's pokemon…as she considered putting him in his place, the gym doors opened and out stepped a young man who smiled a million-watt smile.

"Yo, what's goin' on out here? I heard a ruckus, so I thought I'd come running out to see what's going down…aren't you that kid I beat a while ago?"

"Yeah, and I'm here for a rematch…I challenge you, Marlon, to a rematch battle at your gym!"

(elsewhere, Aspertia City- morning, normal p.o.v.)

As Reina stepped off the boat at the Aspertia Port, she breathed in the morning air as she smiled at the clear blue sky.

"Ahh, what a gorgeous day to start my journey through the Unova Region. I only hope I have as much fun here as I did in Sinnoh."

And with that thought in mind, she headed to the Pokemon Lab to get her starter pokemon and make a fresh start. As she walked up to the doors, a girl who looked exactly like her but with blond hair stepped out with a Snivy in her arms.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

As they locked eyes, Reina could feel that somehow she knew this girl, but how was another question entirely.

"Well um, I don't really know how or why we look alike, but why don't we be friends? I'm Reina Sinclaire, It's nice to meet you!"

"Well, I'm Ranniya and I'm guessing you're on your way to pick a starter pokemon?"

"Yeah, that's right…are you starting a new journey too?"

"Yea, so how's about I come with and see which one you choose?"

"Sure, why not?"

As the two of them walked inside, they met with a woman dressed in a lab coat who looked completely professional yet laid back at the same time. "Hi again, Ranniya- is this your new friend?"

"Yeah, this is Reina- she's here to select a starter pokemon and begin her journey."

"Well, it's good to meet you. I'm Professor Juniper, and the starters we have are…" as she turned away, she pulled out 2 poke balls and produced 2 pokemon that were new to Reina.

"Tepig, the Fire-Type…" while Reina stared at the little pig pokemon, she could see the fiery spirit it had that was ripe for training.

"and Oshawott, the Water-Type." As she stared at the little otter pokemon, Reina knew she wouldn't get along with this one, and adamantly made her choice.

"I choose Tepig."

"Great choice. Let me just give you Tepig's poke ball (hands Reina the ball), 5 additional poke balls and the Unova Pokedex. Use it to record your many encounters and make lots of friends you two…it's weird, you look like you could be sisters, but don't mind my rambling- get going on your journey and have fun!"

And with that, Prof. Juniper pushed them both out the door and left them standing there confused.

As Reina looked around and then back to her new friend, she merely said "Well, ya wanna get going?"

"Sure. The nearest gym is in my hometown of Aspertia."

"You mean we have to turn around and head back?"

"Yep, but let's get some training in first and then challenge the gym. I've known the Leader for awhile, but don't expect him to go easy on us!"

"Alright, let's get started!" and as they exchanged a happy smile, they got right down to the training that would ultimately bring them closer in more ways than one.

(3 hours later)

As the sun rose high up in the sky, Reina and Ranniya were both satisfied at how far they'd come in only a few hours. In that time, Ranniya had also caught a Deerling and a Pidove as they both went to the nearest restaurant for lunch before their gym challenge.

"Ahh, nothing like good food after a good training session, right Reina?"

"Yep, but do ya think you're really ready for the gym challenge?"

"Yea, I think so…by the way, why did you come to Unova Reina? You look like you're here for more than just to prove yourself against all the trainers here, so what's up?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone…my best friend, Luna- I haven't heard from her in a while and I want to see how she's been lately. What about you? Any particular reason you're on this journey?"

"I want to see everything in the region…and then maybe travel the whole world and see all kinds of things, people, and pokemon. The world is huge, and I want to see it all with my own eyes."

And as they chatted away and ate, they soon paid for the meal and headed to the Aspertia gym where a young man with glasses and dark, short hair stepped out into the light only to be hugged tightly by Ranniya to the point where he was struggling to breathe.

"Hey Cheren! How's my best bud doing today? Any new challengers come your way?"

"(struggling) No, n-not yet…can you let up a little? It's hard for me to breathe with you crushing my spine."

"Oops, sorry about that…anyway, my new friend and I want to challenge your gym! So, what do ya say?"

"Well, I haven't had a challenge in awhile…alright, I accept your challenges- but not out here. Follow me inside and we'll get down to business."

As Cheren walked inside, Reina and Ranniya followed after him until they were standing in the middle of a basic battlefield when Cheren looked in Reina's direction and said "Alright, I challenge _you_ to a battle! And make it a great one!"

(back with Luna, Chad, and Marlon- Humilau Gym exterior, afternoon, normal p.o.v.)

As Chad stood there determined to win his eighth badge, Marlon just waved him off like a regular sea breeze.

"Nah, man- you already challenged me and lost. I think I'll take on this young lady here instead…so, what's your name, pretty one?"

As Marlon grinned widely at Luna, she couldn't help but to smile back and shook his outstretched hand gently. "The name's LunaRose. So, you're the gym leader? If you want to battle me, all ya had to do was ask."

"A girl with spirit- I like that…in which case, will you battle me Luna? It's been a while since I've had a real challenge, and you seem to exude strength, ya know?"

"Alright then, I accept your challenge Marlon- just lead the way to the battlefield and let's get started!"

(25 minutes later)

As Luna stared at the open field of water, she was already analyzing the area to come up with a good strategy for her pokemon. It was then that a guy in swim shorts stood right in the middle of the pier between the two of them and began the explanation of the rules they were to follow.

"Alright, this will be a 3-on-3 pokemon battle and the battle is over when either side is unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions during the match. Alright, Begin!"

"Alright Jellicent, capsize them!"

"Dashian, take them out!"

And as both pokemon appeared on the field, the battle began.

T.B.C.- WOO, finally finished! Just in case anyone was wondering, this Luna has absolutely no connection whatsoever with the Luna from my other two bambi fics, so don't ask. Anyway, keep with it to find out who wins the battle…I may also include a few other surprises in the next few chapters, so keep a look out; until then, later guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome to Ch.6, ma peeps! I can't believe it's getting down to the final gym battle for Luna! BTW, as I said at the end of ch.5, this Luna is in no way affiliated with the Luna from my bambi fics, anyway I'm trying to decide who Luna should end up with at the end…should she end up with Brycen, Marlon, or someone else in the anime? Tell me in a review, and I might make it happen…also, there will be a secret moment between Ash and Pierce, so be ready for when it pops up…on with the story!

**Ch.6- Settling an old Score**

As Dashian looked at his opponent, he awaited his first command and steeled himself for when it would be issued.

"If you're not gonna make the first move, then I will! Jellicent, use Hydro Pump!"

As the water came hurtling towards them, Luna got an idea and steeled herself in sync with her pokemon as she gave the order. "Dashian, jump into the water and swim to where your opponent awaits."

And as he heard the command, Dashian swiftly jumped over the water attack and hid underwater where his foe couldn't see him. As he swam around underwater, Dashian soon saw Jellicent's shadow above his head…even underwater, he could hear Luna's next command plain as day.

"Dashian, jump out of the water and use Iron Tail!"

As Jellicent looked around confused, Dashian jumped up covered in water and unleashed a punishing iron tail that had Jellicent down for the count and out of the battle.

"Jellicent is unable to continue, Luxray wins."

"Nice move, using the water like that. But, can you handle my next pokemon? Go Mantine!"

"Dashian, return…rest up, my friend. Alright Hera, soak up the water!"

As Hera sat on the rock in front of Luna, she was very carefully watching her opponent like a Fearow…and waited patiently until Luna issued the command.

"Hera, Magical Leaf- followed by Frenzy Plant!"

And as Marlon watched he saw the most amazing thing happen- he saw her Serperior unleash a whirlwind of undodgable leaves that slammed into his pokemon and his Mantine was then caught in the strong unbreakable vines until it collapsed from struggling to get free as Luna then tossed him up into the air. "Hera, use Bounce and finish up with Leaf Blade!"

And as Hera coiled then jumped, she drew all energy into her tail as it turned into a blade that sent Mantine hurtling to the ground, effectively knocking him out and clinching the victory.

"Mantine is unable to battle, Serperior wins."

"Alright, rest up Mantine. I gotta admit, I'm having fun battling with you, Luna!"

"The feeling's mutual, Marlon…what say we wrap this battle up?"

"(chuckles) Alright then, go Carracosta!"

"Go, Miles!"

And as Miles stared his foe down, he saw that Carracosta had a shell on its' back- but maybe he could use that to his advantage. "Miles, Secret Sword!"

"Carracosta, use Withdraw to reduce damage!"

When Miles used his sword, he was knocked back by the impact to the hard shell…but he used his water jets to steady himself for another attack.

"Carracosta, Hydro Pump!"

"Miles, jump out of the way and use Hydro Cannon!"

"You got it!"

And Miles jumped away just as the water blasted a section of the rock out from under his feet. He then launched out a massive shot of high-volume water straight at Carracosta that knocked him off guard.

"Miles, Secret Sword!"

And he charged up his sword to deliver a punishing blow as Carracosta was knocked out of the battle.

"Carracosta is unable to continue, Keldeo wins- and the victory goes to the challenger Luna."

"Alright, we won! (runs up to Miles and hugs him while laughing) You did so great, I am so proud of you, of everyone who tried so hard and helped me clinch the win!"

As Marlon watched the display before him, he couldn't help but smile a wide smile at the love Luna had for her pokemon. He then approached her in order to reward her for her efforts.

"Luna, that was by far my most enjoyable battle! I certainly don't just give out badges so easily, I give them to those who earn them through hard work and dedication- as well as an obvious love of pokemon, like you've just shown me in the way you battled and won. Here's the Wave Badge, you've definitely earned it!"

"Thanks Marlon, I'm glad to have battled you."

And Marlon then handed her the badge, which Luna gratefully put into the last slot in her badge case. "So, now you have all 8 badges- that means you can challenge the Unova League…it's located in Vertress City, that's where it's hosted this year. Also, I'd like you to follow me into the gym lobby."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Just follow me and you'll find out."

And Luna merely shrugged her shoulders as Miles walked behind her and into the gym, unaware that Chad was also following them to try and learn a way to beat Marlon- as well as find out what he wanted to show her.

(Secret Room, 12:20 p.m.- normal p.o.v.)

As Luna, Marlon, and Chad walked into the room Luna saw that there were shelves of books as well as a fountain that Miles dipped his horn into and savored the feel of the cooling waters on his tired form. Luna couldn't help but smile at seeing it- she'd almost forgotten that he was indeed still a child in so many ways- he acted strong but he still needed a strong family to stand behind him and protect him when the need arose.

"Alright, Luna- come over here."

When Luna walked over to where Marlon had shown her, he was standing in front of a glass case with a sheet over it. He merely stood to one side to allow her to get a good look at it and then spoke up as Chad also looked at the case.

"Luna, in this case is something I'm trusting you with- take care of it. Go ahead and lift the sheet, see what's in the case."

And Luna lifted the sheet to reveal…

"An egg?"

"Not just any egg, it's an extremely rare egg from another region- and I'd like you to take care of it."

"Well, sure I will…it would be great to find out who's in here. So, how do I get to Vertress City from here?"

"Well, you just cut through Lacunosa Town, go down past Route 12 and take the boat from Black City and you'll be there in a few days."

"Ok, I'm off then…you coming kid?"

As Chad watched her, he decided that maybe through her he could find a way to beat those who were weak and unable to stand up to him.

"Yeah, sure. The name's Chad."

"I know, you're the one who made Leon so frightened of you and so sad."

"You named him?"

"Yeah, of course I did…everyone should have a name, even if you forget it someday. A name is the ultimate gift you can give to one who doesn't have it."

And as they left, Marlon felt that somehow they'd end up being brought closer together even if they didn't see it coming.

(with Ash, Cilan and Iris)

As the 3 of them made their way to Lacunosa Town, Ash couldn't wait to make a phone call to a certain someone who held his heart. Within minutes, Ash could see the buildings and raced ahead to the nearest pokemon center/hotel as Iris and Cilan tried to keep up with him.

(1 hour later)

Ash, Cilan and Iris were settling in for a good long sleep when Ash's cell phone began vibrating thus making Iris glare at him and Cilan sweat drop at the scene before him as Ash excused himself from the room and answered his phone before whoever it was hung up on him.

"I had a feeling it was you, I've been waiting to talk to you for some time."

"I know, I've been busy- but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of you every second of everyday that we spend apart. If you can, meet me outside in the back alley- I have something for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

And Ash then hung up his phone as he walked out the door to meet with the one on the other end of his phone call.

(2 minutes later)

As Ash stepped into the alleyway, he was greeted with a hug and then a kiss from his secret lover: Pierce, the man he'd given his heart to almost a year ago on that night after Ash had found him injured and took care of him without letting his friends know about it.

"I've missed you so much Pierce, I feel like it's been too long since we've seen each other."

"I know, and I've missed you as well my dearest. I have a gift for you, my beloved."

And Pierce pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Ash, who opened it to reveal a ring of rose-gold with silver leaves and vines intertwining together with a fire opal in the middle.

"Wow, it's beautiful…thank you, Pierce- I love it, but not as much as I love you."

And Ash gave Pierce a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips as they made out for a few minutes until they left promising to see each other again soon as Ash looked at the ring he had hung around his neck and headed back inside, telling his friends that he needed some air and time to think of which pokemon he'd use in the Unova League as they all settled in for the night.

T.B.C.- Well, a nice and sweet moment to wrap it up- keep reading to find out what happens next


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome to Ch.7- in this chapter, we may find out why Leon is so sad when he sees his old master…besides the obvious abandonment issues, lol- anyways, on with the story!

**Ch.7- Remembrance**

(with Luna and Chad, morning- normal p.o.v.)

When the sun came up, Luna was already awake and checking on her new egg as her pokemon were also up and running about. Hera soon joined her to look after the egg that would hatch in a matter of weeks.

"So, once the egg hatches how will you bring it along with 6 in your party?"

"Someone will have to stay behind at home while this little one goes with us…the question is who will it be?"

"Well Tsuki misses her mate…why not have them stay together back at your home in Hoenn?"

"I have to make sure it's alright with her…I don't want to send her back on a selfish reason, I want her to want to go home to her beloved."

While Luna and Hera kept up this argument for the next few minutes, Tsuki decided to see what they were talking about so fervently as she walked over to the two of them and sat down.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Tsuki, do you miss your mate?" Hera asks with a somewhat sad smile on her face, for she too longed in her heart for a mate to call her very own…someone who would be there to protect her but not be overprotective, kinda like how Leon was around her…she didn't know why he came to mind, he was just the first one who popped into her head when she thought of someone she could spend her life with.

"….I do, very much. I would love to go home and see him again, but I'm needed here to help Luna win the Unova League."

As the three of them sat there quietly, Luna decided it was now or never and looked Tsuki dead in her eyes with a gentle stare.

"Tsukiyomi, when this egg hatches someone's gonna have to go back home. Would you like to be the one to go back? To see your mate and be with him…it's all up to you, it's your choice."

As Tsuki sat there quietly, she realized this was a chance to see her beloved Ameterasu again…but then who would help Luna in her place?

"You're wondering who will help me in your place…don't worry, this egg will help me while you're away. Everything will be just fine, so what do you want to do?"

And as Tsuki sat there and silently pondered the possibilities of spending time with her mate vs. continuing this journey with her best friend, she found herself hesitating on this matter…but only for a moment as she looked both her friends dead serious and gave her answer.

"(inhales, then exhales) Alright, I'll go home so you can help this little one become a strong and accepted member of our family."

And as the three of them sat there together, they all smiled happily. This didn't go unnoticed, however, by the rest of the party as they too smiled happily until Luna got up and called them all back into their poke balls and headed out to Vertress City.

When she got up and started walking off, Chad came back just in time to walk beside her with 2 bottles of clear, fresh water and he was rather curious about her strength and how she was able to beat Marlon when he could not and decided to ask her in order to pass the time.

"So, how come you're so strong? What's the secret to your strength, won't you tell me?"

And while they walked, Luna couldn't help but feel cautious around Chad…he did, after all, abandon Leon without so much as a reason beyond something as harsh as 'I'd be much better off with him than you' and she decided to humor the tiny-brain next to her and proceeded to tell him.

"Well, since you're oh so curious I'll tell you…but be ready for a long story. The secret is…"

(4 hours later)

"…and that's pretty much all there is to tell you. Anyway, it looks like it's getting dark so we'll check the guidebook and see where exactly we are (opens book and scans map). Looks like we're right near Lacunosa Town…just a few more minutes and we'll be sleeping in warm beds so let's move it!"

And after a few minutes of slight jogging, Luna and Chad arrived in Lacunosa Town just as a rather harsh and chilling wind blew through the town, causing Luna to have ice appear on her arms where a jacket should have been.

"Oh my, you two shouldn't be out in this weather! Come on inside, dinner's almost ready and it will be very nice to have guests again after so long." Said a rather kind old woman as she ushered the two of them inside and gave Luna a blanket to warm up with by the fire as the woman stirred a pot of stew and then gave each of them a bowl while moving to sit with them by the fire, smiling warmly.

"So, what brings two young pups like you to our little town?"

"Actually, we're on our way to the Unova League in Vertress City. We have to cut through the town to get there…but why is it so cold outside? When we were walking through the forest earlier, it was so warm out."

"You must be referring to the monster that lives in the Giant Chasm. Do you have time to hear an old story about the monster in the mountain outside of town?"

"Sure, seeing as how we can't really go anywhere at the moment." Chad told the woman with a bit of an impatient air. Luna supposed she'd never get used to Chad's arrogance but for now she'd put up with it until she won the Unova League and then she'd be off to the next region…but until then, she smiled at the woman and said "ignore him. Please, tell us the tale."

"Very well then, many years ago when Reshiram and Zekrom came into existence they were considered the most powerful Dragon pokemon next to Arceus. However, soon after this town was built a meteor struck and made a huge hole in the mountainside…out of this meteor crawled a horrific and terrifying creature. It was said to have frozen everything it touched, and breathed out a harsh, freezing wind…it petrified people to the point where they believed it could also take people away forever, so they built this huge wall and decreed that no one could leave the town after sunset, lest you be spirited away by the monster. Even after all these years, people still never leave after dark…funny how stories impact our lives, isn't it?"

And as she finished telling the story, Luna and Chad were shocked that a pokemon could possibly do those things…Chad wasn't fully convinced of this, but Luna kept that information in her head and became curious as to what kind of pokemon could do those things, so she began thinking quietly with a rather serious look on her face.

'_Hmm…what kind of pokemon could do things like she just told us? Well, when we were near the town it got really cold so it's possibly an Ice-type…but other than that, we don't really know much about it.'_

"Well, if you don't mind me asking ma'am, what is the name of this mysterious creature? It's possible that it's a pokemon, but do you know what it's called?"

"Its name is-"and before she could tell them it's' name, there was a rumbling throughout the small town, causing dust from the ceiling to fall on Chad's head, and the three of them went outside just in time to see a massive airship blow a hole in the mountain and then took off again after a few moments…and Luna could faintly hear the sound of a loud and pained roar, almost like something was in great pain.

"Hey, does anyone know where that ship is headed?" said Luna while watching as it flew off rather quickly.

Chad also saw it fly off rather quickly and saw that someone was inside the pilot's room and staring at him, but couldn't see who it was very well and brought his attention back to Luna's question. "Well, it looks like it's headed to Opelucid City…that's where we need to go next to get to the Unova League, so we'll head out there tomorrow morning."

And as they all headed back inside, the woman showed them to the guest bedroom and bid them both goodnight after turning off the lights, Chad settling in for the night and falling into a sound sleep while Luna took the egg she got from Marlon and held it tight against her frame, using her body heat to keep it warm until she too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

(next morning)

The sun broke through the blinds, effectively waking Chad from his slumber as he looked up and saw that Luna wasn't in the bed across from him. He got up and changed after showering, wondering where she was until he heard a voice outside that sounded like trainers battling.

"…Unfezant, can you get up?" said a young girl as her pokemon soon fainted, and Luna called Dashian back into his ball while walking up to the girl who looked like she'd just lost her best friend. "You did well, but keep in mind type advantage…if you overlook even something as small as that, then you'll have already lost before the battle even begins. But, just keep up your training and you'll improve in no time flat."

"You could just tell her that she was never gonna beat a trainer of your caliber instead of being so nice."

"What, and be like you Chad? No thanks, as a seasoned battler I need to help my opponents see their shortcomings without being a total bitch about it…I am not like you, someone who abandons their own pokemon after they've only lost one match!"

And Luna then races off to the pokemon center to call someone she hadn't spoken to in such a long time.

(with Reina and Ranniya, Striaton City- morning, normal p.o.v.)

When Reina rushed straight into the city, she left Ranniya trying to catch up to her as she took in the sights around her. She'd never been to this city before, and she was excited to see everything but didn't get the chance to as Ranniya finally caught up to her, panting and gripping her shoulder for support.

"*pant* You sure *pant* can *pant* run fast. Let's rest for a second and _then_ see the sights…no need to rush, the city's not going anywhere ya know."

And Reina decided to slow down for once ('cuz she never sits still, lol) and settled on walking around with her friend so they could both see the sights.

(3 hours later)

After a few hours of walking around and taking in the city sights, Reina almost bumped into someone as she looked up to see a young man with straight blue hair that covered one eye. He was dressed in a waiter's uniform and looked at them both with his one showing blue eye as he then extended his hand and took Reina's in his while introducing himself like a perfect gentleman.

"Greetings to you young ladies. I'm guessing you're new here, for I've not ever seen your faces until now. So what brings you to Striaton City on this lovely morning?"

Reina had to give this guy credit, he seemed well mannered- and that was a quality she looked for in any guy she'd want to date. To her, it wasn't enough to just be a strong trainer or person, he had to be well mannered too…a perfect gentleman, and he was the epitome of it right now- but she liked other things in a man too…for one thing, he had to have green eyes- she didn't know why but green eyes were her favorite in any man. After merely staring at him for a few minutes, she broke the silence between them.

"Actually yes, we're here to challenge the Striaton Gym…do you know where we can find it?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm on my way there now…if you follow me, I'll show you the way."

And with that the three of them headed to the Striaton Gym for what would soon be the second most exciting match to be held there in months.

(Striaton Gym Battlefield, morning- normal p.o.v.)

As the two girls took in the gym's interior, Reina couldn't help but wonder if her opponent would be the same guy who'd brought them here or if he was just the start of something else. Finally, they arrived at the battle lines when another guy with bright red hair and crimson eyes also appeared next to the guy they'd met earlier, both smiling warmly.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym! The name's Chille, and I specialize in piping hot Fire-types!"

"And I'm Cress, I specialize in cooling Water-types. So, which of you two ladies will we battle first?"

As they looked between them, Reina and Ranniya were debating for a few tense moments before one of them spoke up.

"I will, and the name's Reina. So, who's gonna be my practice dummy- er, I mean opponent?" Reina said playfully as the two brothers couldn't help but stifle a snicker at her comment.

"Well, we will decide based on which pokemon you chose as a starter…so, what was your choice?"

"I chose Tepig, so that means that I'll be taking on which of you two?"

"You will be facing me, Cress. I look forward to your elegant style."

And with a smirk from the both of them, the battle got under way.

T.B.C.- Sparks are gonna fly and heat up! Check out the next chapter for the exciting battle of Fire vs. Water!


	8. Author's Note

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

A/N: Before I post the next chapter, I feel there should be some things that have to be brought to everyone's attention, so here it is/they are:

First of all, I'm changing Luna's last name to Villers (I think I've played too much Final Fantasy 13, so I curse Snow for having such a cool last name).

Secondly, the final pairings have not been decided yet except for the following: AshxPierce, and CilanxOC so no more asking…but I still haven't decided if Luna should be with someone from the Unova Region, if she has a boyfriend she left behind in the Orre Region, or if she should end up with someone in a possible sequel. We'll just have to see how the story turns out.

Third of all, I think I'll cut Iris from this story- she's extremely annoying, and I may just have her go on a separate journey not mentioned in the fic.

Also, I may include a side chapter about what happened with Luna's family when she was a child- so be ready in case that pops up!

And lastly, if you want a certain character from another region (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, etc.) to show up just message me and I'll try to work it in.

I think that just about wraps it up, so I thought you should know so there's no confusion or awkward questions. Thanks for sticking around so far and be sure to keep an eye out for more chapters!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


	9. Do You Know? Author's Note 2

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the next chapter, and also a few other things I didn't mention in the last author's note- so here they are:

1. Espeon's name will be changed from Jericho to Ameterasu, because Ameterasu means 'Goddess of the Sun' and Tsukiyomi means 'Goddess of the Moon' so I want them to complement each other in a cosmic sort of way.

2. The man who walked through the doors at the end of Ch.8 is going to be a surprise unless it gets voted on…that being said, here are the candidates that you all can choose from in the chapters to follow:

*Lucian (Elite Four from Sinnoh)

*Harley

*Brock

*Will (Heartgold/Soulsilver Version Elite Four)

*Roark

*Lance (Heartgold/Soulsilver Champion)

And that's pretty much all the possibilities of who it could be…like I said, read/review/message me with your choice and I'll tally up the results in the next chapter and the winner will be the guy that Luna bumps into again after so many years (or so few), but again thanks for sticking around through the fic so far and I'm really glad you guys like it!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


	10. Do You Know? Ch8

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Welcome back, one and all, to Ch.8! This one will start off with Reina's battle against Cress…only one will be the winner when all is said and done and the dust settles, you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway, enough rambling- on with the story!

**Ch.8- Karma and Coincidence**

As they stared each other down, Cress decided to make the first move. "Go, Panpour!"

"Let's burn it up, Infernape!"

And when each pokemon appeared, Panpour was immediately in awe of the veteran battler before him. He had battle scars all over his body and a flame so huge and bright it could light the whole stadium if the power went out.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!"

"Infernape, use Blast Burn as a shield!" and upon hearing her command, Infernape threw up a massive wall of fire that not only evaporated the water aimed at him, it caused Panpour to instantly be afflicted with a very strong and painful burn from the intense heat. If there was one thing that Reina was well known for, it was thinking on her feet very quickly even when up against a type disadvantage like this one.

"Impressive, you certainly know your Fire-type very well…but don't think I'll just lie down and give in, Panpour use Mud Sport!"

"Infernape, use Dig."

And as the mud ball shot at Infernape, he then dug underground to dodge it and utterly confused his opponent…and kept burrowing around under Panpour's feet until Reina gave the finishing order.

" Infernape, finish this with Sky Uppercut!"

And when Panpour looked down, the ground exploded out from under him as Infernape sent him flying into the air with a punishing Sky Uppercut that knocked him out when he fell to the ground.

"Panpour is unable to battle- Infernape wins!" said the referee as Cress recalled his pokemon and Reina called hers back as well.

"I must admit, I was surprised you were able to turn a Fire-type into a strong battler…that being said, it's not over yet- time for my next partner. Let's go, Lillipup!"

"Go, Houndoom!"

And as Lillipup stood ready to battle, Houndoom stared him down before exhaling intimidatingly. As the two pokemon stood there waiting for a command, Reina decided to go first this time. "Houndoom, use Toxic!"

"Lillipup, dodge and use Bite!"

And Lillipup just barely managed to dodge the poisonous liquid shot at him and bit down right onto Houndoom's leg…which didn't do much other than make him a little mad.

"Houndoom, let's show 'em how hard _we _bite- use Crunch!"

And with that Houndoom sank his teeth right into Lillipup's back and ripped him straight off his leg, then threw him rather hard into the wall…what surprised Cress was that Lillipup wobbled back poisoned when Houndoom hadn't even used Toxic.

"It would seem that your Houndoom has learned Poison Fang…but it's not over yet! Lillipup, use Tackle!"

"Houndoom, dodge and use Inferno! Wrap this up!"

And when Houndoom moved out of Lillipup's way, he jumped behind him and shot him straight into the wall with a powerful Inferno, thus knocking him out and ending the battle.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Houndoom wins- and the victor is the challenger Reina."

And when Reina heard that she'd won, Houndoom ran over to her and started licking her happily as she hugged him gently around the neck. "I'm so proud of you, Houndoom. You not only won, but you learned a new move- let's be sure to win all our battles together as an unstoppable team!"

"Houn!"

As Cress recalled his fainted pokemon, he couldn't believe he'd lost to a Fire-type but he couldn't stay mad at her as she looked so happy that she'd won the battle and brought over the badge that she'd earned. "Reina, I have to say that that was a rather crazy battle, but you proved to me that it doesn't matter whether you have the advantage or not- through hard work, dedication, and the love you have for your pokemon you've proven yourself to be strong…here's the Trio Badge, you've earned it."

And Reina happily took her very first badge, placing it into the slot in her badge case which meant that she and Ranniya now had one badge each. "Alright, we're all tied up- all that's left is to win 7 more and then we can enter the Unova League!"

Cress watched how happy they looked and then decided to tell them something important, if for no other reason than to make Reina smile his way. "If you're looking for your next gym battle, might I suggest Castelia City? You can take a boat from Virbank City so it's not that far of a walk, but you have to get there today before 2:00 or you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

As Reina and Ranniya looked at each other, shock became evident on their faces as they both thanked Cress for a wonderful battle and then Reina raced out of the gym with Ranniya running to catch up to the hyperactive girl.

(1 hour later, Virbank City- 12:45, normal p.o.v.)

As Reina took in the small port city, Ranniya finally caught up to her and panted exhaustively as she wondered to herself how someone could have so much energy but let it slide as she heard what sounded like loud rock music.

"Hey Reina, do you hear that? It sounds like music…but where's it coming from? Any idea?"

While Reina looked around, Ranniya couldn't help but dance where she stood- because she secretly loved dancing, it was one of her many passions…but she'd never told anyone about it, and before she could continue Reina started walking through the streets and following the sound until it started getting louder. As Ranniya followed her, she too noticed that the music was getting steadily louder until they both came to a metal door covered in graffiti.

"Hey Ranniya, isn't that the symbol that gyms have on their buildings?"

"Yeah, why is it on this door? I think we should investigate, see what's down there…so let's go!"

And when Ranniya opened the door, the music got even louder as they both made it down the stairs until they came to another door…as Reina opened the door, both girls were immediately hit with a frighteningly loud blast of hard-core rock music as they looked around the underground music/night club.

As they both looked around the somewhat massive room, Reina's eyes traveled up to the stage where she saw a girl with platinum hair jamming out when she walked up to the stage and shouted so the girl could hear over the crowd what she was here for.

"HEY, ARE YOU THE GYM LEADER!? IF SO, I'D LIKE TO HAVE A BATTLE WITH YOU!"

As the girl in front of her smirked at Reina's devotion to asking for a battle, she raised her hands up to silence everyone in the room, including the crowd that was loudly cheering just a few minutes ago.

"So, you want a battle with me? You've got guts to scream at us like that, so I'll reward your efforts for such an act- I'm Roxy, the Virbank Gym Leader and I accept your challenge! Now jump up onto the stage and show me what you've got- and all of you cheer us both on as loud as you can! Let your spirits rock this house hardcore!"

And as the cheering picked up again, Roxy explained that she would only use her 3 pokemon against Reina's 6- to which Reina thought she was either high or crazy, but went with it regardless.

"Alright, let's amp it up! Come on out, Koffing!"

"Volcarona, set the stage aflame!"

And as both pokemon waited for a command to be given, Reina and Roxy smiled at each other- both knowing the battle would be a really thrilling one.

(with Luna and Chad)

As Luna ran up to the phone on the desk, she turned on the video screen and dialed a number of someone she knew very well and smiled after a man's image showed up on the screen and began the conversation.

"Hello, Professor Elm- it's certainly been awhile, hasn't it?"

'Well hello to you as well, Luna- how's the Unova Region?'

"It's really wonderful…I'm only one victory away from the Hall of Fame- as soon as I beat the Champion, I'll be off on my next journey. But until then, I need a favor of you."

'Sure, what is it?'

"I need you to watch over Tsuki for a while- I got a new egg and I can't hold more than 6 pokemon, and I don't want the little one to feel left out in its' new family, ya know?"

'Hmm…I see your point, Luna- ok, send her over and I'll put her back into the meadow with all her friends. And best of luck on your rise to the top!'

And Luna put the moon ball in the transfer machine and soon was left with 5 pokemon and an egg as Chad chose this moment to walk into the pokemon center just as the transfer was finished.

"Transferring your pokemon?"

"Yes, not like it matters to you Chad- let's just find our way to Opelucid City so we can investigate that airship and I can earn my last badge."

And with looks of accepting aimed at each other, Luna and Chad walked out of the pokemon center just as Luna bumped into someone who had just walked in and looked into the eyes of…

"You…! What are you doing here?"

"And it's very nice to see _you_ again as well, LunaRose Villers."

T.B.C.- So, who's the mystery guy who just walked in and how does he know Luna? Read the next chapter and you may find out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Finally, after much waiting and business, it's time for Ch.9! What happens next, you'll have to read on and find out…(insert evil laugh here), but enough of my rambling- on with the fic! Also, the guy Luna runs into is…Roark! They're old friends, so I thought it'd be nice to have him come to Unova, but now it's onto the chappie!

**Ch.9- Dangerous Reunions**

(Reina and Roxy's battle, Afternoon- normal p.o.v.)

As the two trainers stared each other down, Roxy made the first move to keep the crowd from full scale rioting.

"Koffing, use Smog!"

And as a thick cloud of toxic smog-like gas filled the stage, Reina kept calm and made her move.

"Volcarona, use Quiver Dance to blow away the smoke!"

And Volcarona fluttered its' wings quickly just as Koffing started spinning really fast, and came flying at them.

"Koffing, keep up your Rapid Spin! Knock them off their feet!"

"Volcarona, use Hurricane and blow them away!"

And Volcarona whips up gale-force winds that not only clear the field but knocks his opponent back allowing an opening and Reina took it. "Volcarona, finish up with Heat Wave!"

Volcarona then lets out a surge of fire from his wings and traps Koffing inside the vortex of flames, burning him up until Koffing falls to the ground unconscious.

"Koffing is unable to battle, Volcarona wins!"

And as Roxy called back her pokemon, she looked shocked that someone had beaten her first pokemon but didn't let that get her down as she sent out the next pokemon in her arsenal.

"Let's rock, Scolipede!"

"Volcarona, get some rest. Ok Latios, you're up!"

And both trainers sent out their next pokemon, allowing the battle to continue.

"Scolipede, use Toxic!"

"Latios, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

As Scolipede got hit with a beam of sub-zero ice, it became frozen on the spot and Reina took this chance to end their match.

"Latios, finish up with Psywave!"

Unable to move, Scolipede took the attack head on and soon fainted from the psychic attack.

"Scolipede is unable to continue, Latios wins!"

Roxy knew this girl was no ordinary trainer, but was ready to unleash her last partner and maybe get a leg up on this girl…only time would tell if that would be true, so she whipped out her 3rd and final poke ball to end this match.

"Garbodor, let's rock this house!"

"Ok Latios, I think you should recharge your batteries for now…Go Latias!"

When Garbodor appeared on the field, Latias appeared opposite him and both trainers knew that the winner of this next battle would be the one to walk away with a victory under their belt.

"Garbodor, use Toxic!"

"Latias, dodge and use Mist Ball!"

As the battle heated up, the crowd of people all over the club started cheering for both trainers to make the battle more exciting and even Ranniya found herself cheering for Reina.

"Garbodor, Double Slap!"

"Latias, Dragon Pulse!"

The battle kept going on until both pokemon were starting to get tired, and that was when Roxy slipped up.

"Garbodor, Venoshock!"

"Latias, dodge and use Flame Charge to end this match!"

And when Garbodor shot green poison at Latias, she barely managed to dodge it as she became cloaked head to tail in flames and rammed straight into her opponent knocking him out and ending the battle.

"Garbodor is unable to battle, Latias wins- and the victory goes to the challenger."

As Latias tiredly hovered over to Reina, both were smiling as they let it sink in that they'd won the battle…Roxy then recalled her pokemon and walked over to Reina with her prize- the Toxic Badge.

"Well, you can't win 'em all I suppose…here's the Toxic Badge, you've definitely earned this!"

"Thanks Roxy, I had fun battling you!"

"Same here, we put on a really great show for everyone…so, where are you going now?"

"Well, Ranniya and I are going to Castelia City to challenge the gym leader."

"Well, from here you should head to the Boat House. My dad runs a ferry that'll get you there in due time! Good luck, and here's some advice- stick to your fire types, you'll need them!"

And as Reina and Roxy bid each other farewell, she and Ranniya left the gym/club and headed to the boat house, where they just barely caught the boat and soon found themselves standing in front of Castelia City.

(back with Luna, Pokemon Center- normal p.o.v.)

"You…! What are you doing here?"

"And it's very nice to see _you_ again too, Luna."

As Luna stared at the man in front of her, a smile spread onto her face as she then ran up and hugged the man that she hadn't seen in so long.

"I can't believe you're here, Roark! What brings you out to Unova?"

"I came to compete in the Unova League, but also I'd heard you were here in this region…so, are you gonna introduce me to this guy you seem to be traveling with?"

"(sigh) If I must…this is Chad- Chad, this is Roark. He's one of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders that I beat to enter the Hall of Fame."

As Chad shook Roark's hand, he could feel the calluses through his gloves…he thought that he must do a lot of digging or mining as the silence between them was soon broken by Luna interjecting.

"So Roark, does this mean you're also heading to Vertress City?"

"Yeah, are you competing in the Unova League too Luna?"

"Of course, but first I need to find out the best route to get there…let's see (pulls out guidebook) Apparently, the best way to get there is to cut through Opelucid City, then take the caves outside of Lentimas Town, and from there keep going until we hit the city limits. Does anyone feel like walking?"

And as they processed the route in their minds, Roark suggested they take his car instead as the three of them made their way outside to find an open top jeep. Roark offered Luna the front seat next to him and Chad took the back so he could learn exactly how they knew each other besides a gym battle.

While they drove down the dirt road through the forest, Luna and Roark were chatting about what each of them had been doing since she'd left the Sinnoh Region and her post as Champion.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Chad said to break up the chatter between just the two of them.

Luna and Roark looked at each other, then to Chad, then at each other again before Luna turned to Chad with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, it was when I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region. I was only 14 at the time and ready to enter the Hall of Fame, but first I had to beat the gym leaders and earn their badges. Roark was my first battle, his Cranidos certainly put up a hell of a fight- but in the end I beat him _and_ his father Byron…I'm still surprised Roark showed up here in Unova."

"Well, I came because I heard of this guy Clay who calls himself the 'Underground King' and maybe I could see just how strong he is…Dad came over too, he went to Nacrene City to see the museum. Well, looks like we're here- Opelucid City!"

As the two of them looked ahead, Opelucid City was gleaming and vast- and advanced, as the buildings all indicated. When Roark pulled into a parking space, he saw what looked like some kind of religious cult gathered in the town square, people standing in a crowd listening intently to their words.

"What's with the sermon?" Roark asked curiously.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Said Luna as she and Chad got out of the jeep and made their way over, with Roark following close behind them while they stood in front of the crowd only to be addressed by a decrepit looking old man who revealed himself to be Ghetsis of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. "Trainers, the time has come for you to release your pokemon- to help them achieve true freedom! Let them be free from those who hurt them so thoughtlessly, like so many of you trainers!"

As the crowd listened to him, they were actually considering following through when Luna stepped forward and blatantly challenged Ghetsis about his claims of 'pokemon freedom and liberation'. "You think you can just read peoples' hearts like that huh, that your way of thinking is the only way…Well I say that your words are _only_ that- pretty little words all wrapped up into pretty little lies to seduce and control people and pokemon, well I challenge you to prove your convictions as truth…you sad, miserable son of a bitch!"

At hearing her bold declaration, the people immediately turned on Ghetsis and started calling him out on his absurd claims. "She's right!"

"Yeah, this is just like 2 years ago!"

"You should just leave people and pokemon alone!"

As the crowd began closing in on him, Ghetsis' face contorted into an angry glare meant to frighten and intimidate everyone, but it backfired as he slowly realized he was outnumbered…but he then looked up to the sky as his airship, the Plasma Frigate, dropped a ladder that he used to escape and proclaimed over the whole city a message that was clear and dominating.

"Foolish humans, rallying behind a foolish little girl and her feeble words! I will show you THE TRUE POWER AND FURY OF TEAM PLASMA!"

And as his words resounded across the whole city, Ghetsis aimed the ship's cannons at the people in the streets and began blasting harsh shots of freezing cold air that froze many of the city's buildings and streets…this went on for several minutes as people began scattering off and running to their homes, until it finally ended after 30 minutes and the airship took off- but not before Luna heard a voice that sounded much like the one she'd heard before.

"Help me…please save me…please."

"Luna? Who are you talking to?" said Chad as he and Roark both walked over to her from between a building and a massive icicle.

"I heard a voice calling to me, it was in great pain and sadness- and it was begging me to save them. But we can discuss this later, we need to melt this ice!"

"That ice cannot be melted by normal means." A voice said to them as the three of them turned to see a blond and lanky man walking up to them with a smile on his face. He observed them as they assessed him carefully, which stood to reason- none of them knew who he was, but he knew them.

"In case you all are wondering, I am Colress- head scientist of Team Plasma."

"You mean you work for those bastards!? Why would you help them in their obviously selfish and mad agendas…!" Luna said angrily as she was nearly in tears at the blatant display of force used by those right-wing nutjobs.

"You misunderstand, young lady- I run a secret sect of Team Plasma agents who want to stop Ghetsis just as much as you all do, but as I said you cannot melt this ice by any normal means."

"He is right, this ice is much too cold to be melted so easily." Said an old man as he walked up to them. He was obviously an experienced battler if his disposition was any indication…he wore a white shirt and black tie with a pair of lavender-gray slacks, black boots, and purple gloves. He had white hair and an equally white beard that could easily be mistaken as his bottom jaw as he walked up to the ice in front of them and touched it only to pull his hand away when it nearly froze his hand to it.

"Perhaps this is not the best place to discuss this sort of situation. Let us go to my home, just follow me."

(10 mins. later)

After everyone walked inside, the door was automatically closed behind them as the old man addressed himself to them. "My name is Drayden, and I am not only the mayor of this city I am also the Opelucid Gym's former gym leader. The ice you saw can only be made by one pokemon- Kyurem, the strongest Dragon-Type pokemon in all of Unova. It can freeze anything with only a single breath. And only Kyurem can melt it, but it's been missing from its' mountain lair for some time now…Colress and I suspect that Team Plasma has taken Kyurem against its' will for their vicious ends."

"It is as Drayden said, Team Plasma is willing to do anything for their ambitions- and they believe that I will assist them, but I would sooner be thrown in prison than help them. You all look so surprised, have you not heard of any of this?"

"Well no, actually- I've never even heard of Team Plasma before today…I've only ever encountered and fought against Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic- but not these guys."

As Chad listened to all this quietly, he had to wonder just what Luna'd been through to get where she is now, and decided to get right to the point of this whole matter.

"Listen, these guys sound dangerous and all and I'm sure you want us to keep our wits about us and everything but I came here with Luna and Roark for one reason only- I'm here to challenge the gym and earn my eighth badge, so that being said…Drayden, I challenge you to a gym battle for the Legend Badge!"

As Luna's face twisted into an angry/shocked expression, Drayden only saw the determination burning in Chad's eyes and decided that after 2 years of retirement maybe it was finally time to get back into the gym leader role.

"Very well then, Chad- I accept your challenge…follow me to the gym."

(20 minutes later)

As the two of them stood facing each other, Luna and Roark knew this battle was going to be interesting to say the least while Drayden sent out his first pokemon.

"Druddigon, let's go!"

Chad merely waited for his opponent to appear on the field then sent out his first pokemon. "Drapion, crush them!"

When the two pokemon finally stood facing each other, Drayden made the first move as was his style of battling. "Druddigon, Giga Impact."

"Drapion, catch Druddigon with your claws and use Guillotine!"

As Drapion stopped Druddigon's attack short, he clutched his opponent tightly to the point where you could almost hear bones cracking as Drapion delivered a punishingly strong Guillotine and knocked Druddigon out cold.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, Drapion wins!" said the referee as both sides recalled their pokemon. Drayden was surprised at the overall power behind such an attack, but played it off as cool indifference as he sent out his next pokemon. "Fraxure, appear!"

"Lapras, take 'em down!"

As the water pokemon stared at her opponent, she just waited for the first move to be made and didn't have to wait very long.

"Fraxure, use Outrage!"

"Lapras, Dive!"

When Lapras dove into the ground, Fraxure's attack missed and it became confused as to how it could've missed so easily…but was unprepared for what happened next.

"Lapras, end this with Sheer Cold."

And Lapras came up in a combination of rock and water as she covered the field in sub-zero ice, freezing the ground solid and knocking her opponent out.

"Fraxure is unable to continue, Lapras wins!"

While Luna and Roark watched the battle, both were surprised at the sheer amount of brute force used by Chad…and Luna had a feeling that this was the reason Leon had lost his battle against Marlon and ended up in her care as the last match began.

"Haxorus, end this!"

"Abomasnow, defeat them!"

And as the two pokemon effectively exchanged blows, Drayden pulled out his ace in the hole due to the fact that Haxorus was starting to get tired. "Haxorus, wrap this up with Dragon Tail!"

As Haxorus' tail started glowing blue, he jumped up and came down aiming at Abomasnow's head hoping to score a direct hit, but was stopped short when Abomasnow caught said tail in his fist.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard _and_ Ice Punch!"

And while Haxorus struggled to free himself from the iron-hard grip of his opponent's fist, Abomasnow punched Haxorus square in the stomach, freezing him solid and ending the battle.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Abomasnow wins- and the victory goes to the challenger."

As Drayden recalled his pokemon, he brought the badge box out to where Chad was standing with his pokemon and held it out to him.

"I'd like to congratulate you on your win against me and my pokemon. Here's your prize: the Legend Badge- you've earned it."

As Chad placed the badge in his case, he saw that he now had eight badges…and that meant he was ready for the Unova League, where he would prove that he was truly the most powerful trainer in all of Unova by dethroning the Champion- Alder.

"Now that you have 8 badges, you can enter the Unova League and try defeating the Elite 4…if you're successful, then you can take on the Champion Alder- but he's not the strongest in Unova for nothing, you'll have a real fight on your hands so be ready!"

As the three of them bid Drayden goodbye, Luna could feel the egg in her bag start moving and crackling as she pulled it out of its' glass case and they all watched what happened next.

The egg shook.

It rattled.

And finally, it hatched into…a baby Vulpix.

As the baby opened its' chocolate-amber eyes, it looked directly at Luna and started cooing as it waved its' six tails. Luna smiled lovingly at her newest child and said "Welcome to the world, little one. I'm LunaRose, your mother from this point on."

"Vulp!"

And then the 4 of them made their way to the pokemon center to get Vulpix its' first check-up and its' vaccinations as Nurse Joy said that not only was Vulpix perfectly healthy, it was also a girl.

"So, do you have a name in mind for her?" Roark asked when they were sitting down while Chad had his pokemon all healed from the gym battle.

"Yes I do, actually…her name is Kalina Ann, and it's time to introduce her to the family."

When they stepped outside, Luna set Kalina Ann down as she called out her other 5 pokemon to meet the new addition.

"Alright Kalina, time to meet your brothers!"

"Vulpix!"

"This is Miles (points to Keldeo), Dashian (Luxray), Decalto (Coballion), Leon (Milotic), and your sister Hera (Serperior). Everyone, this is our newest family member and your baby sister Kalina Ann…please be good to her and accept her as part of our little family. Just wait here while I go get a birthday gift for her."

While Luna walked off to get the present out of her bag, Kalina took this chance to stare at all the pokemon in front of her. Even though she was just born, she could tell that all 5 of these pokemon were very strong, strong enough to take on whatever came at them and then some. Miles then decided to break the silence that had settled over them and walked forward with a smile on his face. "Hey there, Kalina Ann. I'm Miles, and it's nice to welcome you to our little family. We will protect you for as long as you remain with us, for you are our little sister."

"Vulp!" Kalina Ann said happily, wagging her six tails quickly. While the others also introduced themselves to her, Hera and Dashian started playing with her, trying to exhaust some of her hyper and fiery energy. When they had just gotten deep into a game of tag, Luna came back with the very same collar that she'd given the others and picked Kalina Ann up into her arms, carrying her over to a nearby bench so she could fit the collar around her neck.

"Alright, little one- hold still so I can put this collar on you. There we go, now to adjust it so you can speak…Ok, it's all set up. Try it out, Kalina- what can you say?"

As she spoke, Kalina's voice came out small and shy but loud as her very first words were: "Love…you…Mama!"

"(gasp) You did it! I am so proud of you, Kalina Ann!" said Luna as she and her new little girl rubbed noses affectionately until Roark and Chad walked up to her. Roark saw Luna smiling happily as she set the baby down long enough to recall her pokemon including Vulpix.

"Are you all ready to go? We're heading out to Vertress City." Roark told her as Luna's face then took on a more serious look. "Yes, let's go."

(3 days later, with Ranniya and Reina- Vertress City, normal p.o.v.)

After 3 whole days of battling, Reina and Ranniya both had secured their eighth badges on the 3rd day as they both managed to find Vertress City. When they reached the registration counter, they scanned their pokedexes and badge cases as they were told where each would be battling. Reina was in the Yellow Stadium whereas Ranniya was in the Red Stadium. As they both made their way to their rooms, Reina looked down when she heard a small voice that sounded like a child's voice. "Hello…miss…"

"Is that a Vulpix?" asked Ranniya as she saw the unfamiliar pokemon, took out her Pokedex and looked up the information on the little one in front of her.

'_Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Inside Vulpix's body, a flame burns strongly and never goes out. In the daytime when the temperature rises, this pokemon releases flames to keep its' body from growing too hot.'_

(if anyone can guess which pokemon game Pokedex entry I got this from, I'll throw in a surprise twist in the next chapter :3)

As Reina merely stared down at the little baby looking at her with cinnamon orbs, she wondered whose trainer or pet it was until she heard a voice call out "Kalina Ann, where did you go?"

When Kalina Ann heard her mother's voice, she sprinted around the corner just as her mother came up to her only to come face-to-face with…

"L-Luna?!"

"Reina?! What are you doing here at the Unova League?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm competing here…and it looks like you are too!"

And as Luna picked up her baby she, Reina, and Ranniya decided to sit down and swap stories of how things had been for them in the last few years they hadn't seen each other.

(with Ash and Cilan, normal p.o.v.)

While Cilan called his brothers and told them that they were at the Unova League, Ash slipped outside to meet his boyfriend in secret. If _anyone_ knew Ash was dating a Team Rocket spy, he'd _never_ hear the end of it from his friends or, god forbid, his mom. When he was sure no one was following him, he saw Pierce standing there looking at him with a warm and gentle smile, something he reserved only for him- which made Ash feel special and happy knowing that he was the source of that smile.

"I came to watch you compete, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all, just make sure you try to blend in so no one knows who you really are…we don't want anyone finding out, especially Cilan."

"Which is why I brought some clothes to do just that…I also have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"I've decided that after you compete here, even if you should win or lose, I'm quitting Team Rocket…I've already handed in my resignation, and the Boss is just fine with my decision…it's so I can spend more time with you, my beloved."

"(gasp) Do you really mean that?" said Ash, who was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, with all my heart. I would never lie to you, it would break my heart to even try such a thing."

While Ash let the tears flow, he was so happy and overjoyed that he and Pierce shared a deep and passionate kiss right in the alleyway but had to end it on account of 2 factors: first of all, the issue of oxygen becoming apparent, and second it was time for Ash to battle Trip.

"We'll continue this later, right now you have a battle to win. And I'll be right there watching you, now go and show them all just how strong you really are."

And Ash made his way over to the battlefield, where all the most exciting and thrilling battles of his life were about to begin.

T.B.C.- Thought I'd squeeze in a little yaoi before the end, so just keep reading and reviewing!


	12. The Unova League- Winner Takes All! (3)

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Well, it's coming down to the last 2: Reina vs. Luna! The winner will not only take Alder's place as Unova Champion, but will also get to dance with N! Stick around for the exciting conclusion of the Unova League and the crowning of a new Champion! Well, enough rambling and stalling- on with the chappie!

**Ch.12- The Unova League- Winner Takes All! (part 3)**

As Luna and Reina stood facing each other, they both knew that only one would come out on top, that when the dust settled and all was said and done, one or the other would be crowned Champion. They both knew this day would come for as long as they'd known each other, and neither one was backing down: just the way it was meant to be…while they both went to have their pokemon healed, Reina was thinking on whether or not she should switch up her team at all while Luna called her brother to procure the information she'd inquired about before the Milos Island mission.

"So Nesbit, were you able to acquire that information I asked you about?"

"Actually yes, and your suspicions were indeed correct- Ash is in fact Giovanni's son, and the legitimate heir to the Team Rocket criminal empire…although it's obvious that Ash was never told of this, do you think it'd be best if he were to be enlightened of his father's identity?"

"No, he's gone without the knowledge for 15 years- best not to rock the boat now…I don't want him having a meltdown so close to tournament's end…speaking of, it's time for me to perform- wish me luck brother."

"Good luck to you, sister- make our family proud!" and Nesbit hung up while Luna watched the screen go blank, and knew her time had come to seize absolute victory not just for herself and her family, but for her pokemon as well.

(out on the battlefield)

"Ladies and gentleman, Trainers and past participants alike- welcome to the Unova League finals! Of the 64 trainers who came here to compete, only 2 are left standing at the top to seize victory- from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region, it's our Princess of Fiery Pep and Fighting Spirit- Reina Sinclair!"

Reina waved to the crowd and giggled as applause erupted all around at the mention of her very true aspects and qualities.

"And her opponent, hailing from Pyrite Town in the extremely isolated Orre Region, it's our Queen of Cool and Empress of Strategy, the Albino Wonder- LunaRose Villers!"

The crowd of Luna's fans also showed off their love and admiration of her as she simply smiled and waved at everyone in the audience…while taking her place across from her best friend and rival, knowing that Reina wouldn't pull any punches at all. The kid gloves were coming off- it was time to battle seriously.

"For the final round, it will be a full 6-on-6 matchup, with both sides allowed to make substitutions as necessary and the match is over when all of one side's pokemon are unable to continue…now, let the final round begin!"

"Houndoom, burn them to ashes!" said Reina as her partner appeared on the battlefield, fired up and ready to fight.

"And Reina's first pokemon is Houndoom! A rather vicious and cunning contender indeed, how will Luna counter this?"

"Leon, let's do this!" Luna said as Leon appeared on the field looking calm and collected as any water-type would when they very clearly had the advantage in battle.

"And our first match is Milotic vs. Houndoom, let the battle begin!" called out the referee.

"Houndoom, Poison Fang!"

"Leon, use Ice Beam on his feet!"

As Houndoom laced his fangs with toxic poison, Leon kept his eyes on his foe and let loose a stream of ice that stopped Houndoom moments before the poisonous teeth made contact with his skin.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower to get free!" Reina called out to her friend as he switched from poison to fire in mere seconds.

"Leon, use Aqua Tail while he's pinned!" and as Leon charged up the necessary water energy, it only took 2 second before he slammed his tail right onto Houndoom's back and knocked him unconscious.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Milotic wins the first bout!"

"What an astounding turnaround! It's clear who knew their types better as Luna snatches her first win from the jaws of uncertainty!"

While Reina recalled Houndoom, she knew that Luna had gotten so much stronger in the time they hadn't seen each other, and she knew now that play time was over.

"Latios, time to get busy!"

"Dashian, you're up!"

(3 hours later)

The battle was winding down as the score was: Reina- 3 wins 2 losses, Luna- 4 wins 1 loss.

Both knew it would come down to this last battle, the winner would be crowned after this last fight…both girls very focused and very serious, it would all come down to whose resolve and determination was greater- it was literally now or never (Three Days Grace reference, lol).

"Latias, clinch the win!"

"Damos, end this!"

As the two dragons stood facing each other, Reina made the first move hoping it would give her the lead.

"Latias, use Flame Charge!"

And just like that, Latias slammed right into Damos and burned his chest, causing him to screech out in pain as Luna kept calm and waited for the next move, her calculating eyes never once leaving her opponent or her partner as Latias used Flame Charge again, the fiery attack scorching over Damos' body like a meteor.

"Alright Latias, use Dragon Pulse and wrap this up!"

"Damos, stay calm and wait for my command."

"Yes, my lady."

When Latias came charging at them, Luna noticed that Latias had slowed down considerably from all those Flame Charge attacks she'd used earlier, and as she came at them rather haphazardly, they both knew this was their only chance.

"Now Damos, bite down on the back of Latias' neck and don't let go! Use Shadow Claw to end this!"

When Damos bit down harshly onto Latias' neck, his serrated and barbed fangs sunk in deep, holding on tightly as he focused the energy into his claws, slamming them straight into her body…it was a super-effective attack as Damos released Latias and watched as she fell to the ground unconscious…that meant they had won.

"Latias is unable to continue- Salamence wins and our new Unova Region Champion is LunaRose Villers!"

"What an amazing turn of events! It seems that Luna was able to turn the match in her favor at the last minute and pull off an exciting win! It's time for Alder to present Luna with the Unova League trophy and her name will be entered into the Hall of Fame alongside Alder's as the new Unova Champion!"

As Luna stood up on the stadium stand with Damos next to her, Alder came up to her and handed over the trophy, signifying that she was indeed the new Champion.

"Congratulations Luna, I must admit that I've never seen a more exciting final round in my entire life, and I'm proud to have you take my place as the new Champion."

"Thank you Alder, but the honor is all mine to hear you praise me so. Reina, I'm sorry I beat you but it was a lot of fun!"

As Reina smiled at her friend who was now Champion, she shook her head happily as she walked up to Luna and shook her hand.

"It's ok, I'll just have to get stronger and beat you next time!"

"I accept your challenge, and may the best girl win when we meet again!"

And as the fireworks shot up into the sky, Reina got a call on her X-Transceiver. She picked it up, surprised at who was on the other end- Cilan.

"Hey Cilan, What's up?"

"Hey Reina, would you like to be my date to the dance? Also, I have big news!"

"Ok, sure- and what's the news?"

"I'll tell you at the dance, ok?"

"Ok Cilan, see you there!" said Reina as she excitedly hung up and raced off to her room to pick out her dress.

(in Luna's room- night, normal p.o.v.)

While Luna finished up her hair, a knock came at her door as she looked over her shoulder and said "Come In"…revealing Ash in his finest tux.

"Hey Ash, what brings you by?" asked Luna as she straightened her dress front and adjusted her mask.

"Hey Luna, I want to introduce you to someone when you're all finished getting ready."

"Sure thing…ok I'm all done." Luna said as she applied some smoky silver-blue eye shadow under her mask, hearing someone walk into the room and stand next to Ash while she turned to look at the man standing next to her friend.

"Well, hello there…Ash, who's your very handsome friend?"

"Luna, this is Pierce…my fiancé, I met him a while back and well we just naturally got along with each other. We're going to get married next year- and I'd like you to be there as a maid of honor."

"Hmm…well, even though this is rather sudden to pop on me, I'd love to be there. Let's go, we're gonna be late for the dance- and don't forget your masks, it _is _a masquerade ball."

(Reina's room)

While Reina finished braiding her hair, Infernape helped pull her dress straps onto her shoulders as Latios and Latias both applied her makeup while putting her mask on her face. Reina was just about finished when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come In, it's open!" Reina half-shouted as the door opened to reveal Cilan- and he was definitely dressed to impress in Reina's eyes while she checked him out (in a not-so-subtle fashion, lol). He had his usual hairstyle but this time he wore an all-white tuxedo with a pastel blue shirt on under his jacket. He also wore a silver mask that was outlined in a metallic jade color with gold leaf designs trimming the edges near his temples. He wore white gloves to finish the ensemble and extended his hand whilst bending on one knee.

"Shall I escort you to the dance this evening, milady?"

Holding her hand in a dainty and refined manner, Reina grasped Cilan's hand in her own and replied "Yes, let us depart for the night, good sir." She giggled as the two of them headed to the dance floor together, hands still firmly yet gently holding each others', their fingers delicately entwined.

(Pokemon center foyer)

As everyone stood around mingling and chatting, all the lights faded as the spotlights flooded upwards to reveal N in a green/black/white suit with a trailing coat. He wore a black and silver mask as he simply smiled at everyone in the room, then made his announcement.

"Thank you all for coming this evening to the Unova Masquerade Ball. Tonight we celebrate everyone's efforts, victories, and the crowning of our new Champion- whom I shall now dance with. Ms. LunaRose Villers, will you please join me in the center of the dance floor?"

The lights then receded to reveal Luna standing there between Leon and Hera, wearing a black semi-strapless dress with a kimono middle. The dress flowed down to behind her knees and stopped there, the black contrasting exquisitely with her albino skin. Her black wedge heels lifted her up ever so slightly while her hair was done in an interesting fashion (think Lulu from Final Fantasy 10 only white). As they made their way to each other then began to dance, Leon and Hera headed out into the garden to spend some _quality time_ with each other…alone.

"That dress looks so lovely on you in this light." N told Luna as they danced closely to each other, Luna seeing for the first time how good looking N was up close, and she blushed while looking away.

"W-well, thank you for saying so N."

"Please, call me Nolan- that _is_ my real name after all."

"Very well then, Nolan." Said Luna, liking the way his real name rolled off her tongue so easily- almost like it was so natural to call him that, and not by his nickname.

(4 hours later)

As the night began winding down, Reina and Cilan had retreated to a quiet little balcony so that Cilan could tell her the news he'd been dying to tell her ever since they'd shown up to the Unova League.

"Reina?"

"Yes, Cilan?"

"You know my brother Chilli, right?"

"Yeah, I met him when I challenged your gym. What about him?"

"He called me today and said he's going on a journey to see the other regions and train there. He also said he's giving up his place as the fire-type leader."

"Ok, why tell me this?"

"Because…I was hoping that you'd take his place, as the Striaton fire-type Gym Leader."

"M-me? I don't understand."

"We need someone to fill his shoes while he's away, and who better than you?"

"Well, Flint always told me I had the makings of a great Fire-type gym leader…alright, it's a deal!"

"Great! Let's kiss on it!"

"W-wait, don't you mean shake?!"

"No, I mean this!" Cilan happily exclaimed as he leaned over and kissed Reina on the lips. To the both of them, the kiss felt so right and perfect that they didn't want this night or moment to end. So, after the kiss ended, the two of them just stood there in shared happiness and content silence.

(next day)

Every trainer who'd come to the Unova League either went home or went back on a training journey, including Ash. He decided to go to the White Ruins with Pierce while Iris went off on her own journey. Trip went home, and Luna got a phone call from her brother.

"Hey Nesbit, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your latest victory and Hall of Fame entrance. What will you do next?"

"Well, I'm certainly not done traveling if that's what you're asking."

"(laughs) I figured as much. I just wanted to tell you that I got a call for you from the Mt. Silver Legends Committee…they want to enter you into their ranks as a Legendary Trainer- what should I tell them?"

"Tell them maybe some other time- I'm still deciding…anything else while I have you on the line?"

"Yes- come to the Aspertia Docks, there's something important I'd like to tell you, in person."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

As Luna hung up her XTransceiver, Reina and Cilan walked up to her excitedly.

"Hey Luna, need a lift?" said Reina.

"Sure, can you drop me off at Aspertia Docks? I'm meeting my brother there, he said it was important."

"Sure thing, hop in!" and the three of them made their way to Aspertia City, Luna wondering what exactly her brother wanted to tell her that he couldn't say over the phone.

T.B.C.- Well, the Unova League is over- the next chapter is the chapter where Luna meets Colress and Team Plasma personally, so be patient my children (insert evil chuckle here). For now, stick around for the conclusion- see ya around!


	13. Experimental Ambitions

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: So, it's time for Ch.13! I haven't written this many chapters since 'Red-Eyed Beloved', but that's just how life goes…that being said, no more rambling- on with the chappie!

**Ch.13- Experimental Ambitions**

While the car made its' way to Aspertia City, Luna wondered what exactly her brother wanted to talk to her about…maybe there was a new region she hadn't been to? She was unsure and that made her feel vulnerable, which she couldn't stand at all! Shaking her head and putting those unsavory thoughts aside, Luna realized that they'd already arrived at the city, waiting patiently for the car to stop.

As Reina pulled into a parking space, she saw that her friends' face looked rather uncertain…but she would worry about that later.

"Alright, we're here- the Aspertia Docks!"

"This setting certainly carries an aroma of peace and serenity…a delightful combination, if I do say so myself!"

While Luna hopped out of the car while Reina and Cilan were having a slight disagreement about his evaluations and wordplay, she looked over at the docks and saw her brother Nesbit standing next to a yacht in casual clothes.

"Hey Nesbit, it's nice to see you in something other than a suit for once! So, you said you had something important to tell me in person? I doubt you called me here for a friendly conversation."

"Nothing gets past you does it, little sister? Come with me onto the yacht- we can't discuss this matter out in the open."

"(sighs) Alright, lead the way."

(Onboard the yacht)

As Nesbit sat in the chair in the center of the room, Luna took the chair directly behind his as he brought up images onto the monitor in front of them.

"Now then, as you know there are several small-time gangs and organizations here in Unova, but they're not really any cause for concern. The one we should be worried about is _this_ one- Team Plasma."

"I've heard of them, they're like the Unova version of Team Rocket…so, what's this all about?"

"It's what Rowena and our sources found out- 3 days ago, an unknown individual stormed their headquarters, murdered every single trainer there, and took over the whole of Team Plasma. Whoever they are, they now have the legendary pokemon Kyurem under their control- also, we received a distress call from a man named Colress. I'll replay the video so you can see for yourself that it's no joke."

While Nesbit wheeled around to bring up the video, Luna had to wonder who it was that could have possibly taken over the entirety of Team Plasma single-handedly…she knew very few people who could do something like that, but she already knew the Elite 4 would never stoop so low as to become criminal syndicate leaders. Her attention was brought back to the monitor when she heard static on the screen, but it soon cleared up- to a point at least.

"_(static)I-is anyone…listeni-…(clears up)I don't have much time, so I'm sending this distress signal to anyone who will respond..we're under heavy attack right now, all other members of Team Plasma are dead- including Ghetsis and the Sages, and I fear I will be next! All the pokemon are under his control except for my 2 partners, and if anyone can intercept this signal- (breaking up)- Need he…send h-help before ev- frozen ov- these are coordinates t-(cuts out and video ends)"_

"As you could plainly see, this man Colress was the only one left alive who could send for help…luckily we found him but he was at deaths' door when he was rescued. He's in the hospital wing, maybe you could get more information out of him? We need to know who was responsible for the mass murder of so many people…granted they were criminals, but they were still human beings with pokemon that they cared for and possibly families who will never see them again."

"Yeah, I-I'll see what I can get out of him."

As she walked out of the room and to the hospital wing, Luna wondered who could have possibly done such a thing as take down an entire organization all alone. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with her, and Luna was going to find out what really went on 3 days ago.

(Hospital Wing)

When Luna walked into the nearly empty hospital wing of the ship, she saw that there were only 2 others besides herself- the man named Colress, and Soren. Both were unconscious and Luna knew she had a job to do, so she walked up to Colress' hospital bed and sat down beside him. While he was sleeping, she had a good chance to check him out and found herself blushing a light rose-pink at how attractive she found him (when I played Pokemon Black Ver.2, I also found him pretty damn hot lol). He had slicked back short blond hair with a thick blue strand curving around his face, and she saw his glasses on the table next to his bed. He was also dressed in a hospital gown that was open so she could see his chest a little bit due to the I.V. drip tubes stuck in his torso…he had slightly chiseled muscles and the beginnings of a well defined 6-pack on his stomach. Luna knew she could drool over him later after her job was done. She gently shook him awake and found herself staring into soft, golden eyes as she began talking to him in a reassuring manner.

"Hello Colress, my name is LunaRose. I'd like to talk to you about the distress call you sent to us. What exactly happened to Team Plasma? Who attacked them?"

As Colress sat up in his bed, he got a good look at Luna and found himself unable to tear his gaze away from her crystal-blue orbs while she asked him about the attack. He sighed while closing his eyes and managed to look down as he recalled everything that had happened 3 days ago…or was it longer than that? He'd passed out shortly after seeing a black car drive up to where he'd fallen but couldn't remember how long ago it was.

"Well, I was…doing research on battle techniques to properly bring out a pokemon's true power and potential when Ghetsis called me into his office."

"Yes…please go on."

"He said something about giving me full control of Team Plasma's Science Division when…."

"When what?"

"…Someone attacked the ship. They blew a hole in it, and then all I remember was something about how cold it was…I also heard another pokemon in the hull of the ship where the attack had breached after the news reached us that…"

"That what?" Luna asked concernedly.

"That Ghetsis and the 7 Sages, as well as nearly all the members of Team Plasma had been frozen to death along with their pokemon."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the loss of your friends and subordinates…Do you remember anything else from the attack?"

"All that I remember was seeing Kyurem and another pokemon when I got knocked into a wall and my bones were broken. The other pokemon was…"

"Was what?"

"It was…a Gyarados."

"Do you remember who the attacker was?"

"….it was, a young man…he looked around your age, with short red hair and green eyes."

"Was his hair kind of spiked up in the back?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"That's Chad…I wondered where he'd disappeared to after the Unova League started, should've known he'd finally snap and become the worst kind of trash imaginable…I have all that I need, thank you Colress. You should get some sleep-" but as Luna got up, she saw that he'd already passed back into a troubled sleeping state…possibly from all the stress of staying conscious long enough to tell her of all this.

"_Chad…I can't believe you'd do something like this, when I find you I'm going to make you tell me what you were thinking, doing something as vile as this!"_

After Luna vowed she'd get Chad to spill everything about what caused him to choose this path as she walked back to her brother's office to tell him everything that Colress had told her before he'd passed out again.

(Nesbit's Office)

While Nesbit reviewed the video again for the 10th time in an hour, his attention was torn from the video as he saw his sister walk into the room with a scowl on her face.

"So, what did you find out from Colress? Anything worth value as to the identity of our mysterious killer?"

"Yes, and you're not going to like it…hell _I_ don't even like it, but I found out his identity."

"Well I always knew you'd get the job done, so who's our killer?"

"It's someone I met on my journey and even right away I didn't trust him…"

"So…?"

"His name is Chad. Where's the Team Plasma facility he ransacked?" Luna asked with a determined scowl on her face. She was going to make Chad pay for this, and she was going to make him pay in blood.

"Soren managed to send some pictures before he was ambushed by some Team Plasma members. According to the photos, the facility is located right here- just outside of Lentimas Town. Will you be going there to settle things with him?"

"Hells yeah I am, I can't let him walk away from all this after what he's done…And now you're looking at me like you don't want me to go alone, so who will you be sending with me on this little mission?"

"I'm sending Rowena and Seth with you. Make sure you all come back alive, family and employees don't just turn up every day, you know."

"(giggles) Alright, we'll depart in an hour…and thank you, Nesbit."

"For what?"

"For finally accepting my reasons for being away, as well as who I am. Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready."

And as she walked off, Nesbit smiled at his sister…he knew he couldn't be any prouder of who she was than he did right now.

(45 mins. Later)

While Luna finished tying back her 2 braids, she thought of how she would get Chad to spill about what happened after he left. From her many months of traveling, she had learned many things- from Contest moves to proper battle techniques that made her world renowned and famous…and she knew that perhaps the only possible way to get through to Chad was with a battle, but she would by no means be merciful to him- mercy was both a luxury she couldn't afford and one he certainly didn't deserve for murdering those people and their pokemon.

As she packed her bag, Rowena knocked on her door and came in. "Luna, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he is your friend isn't he?" she asked somewhat worried.

"No Rowena, he's not- he's just a kid who doesn't know the meaning of friendship or caring for one's pokemon. He's lucky I didn't beat him on the spot for what he did to Leon."

"I'm guessing that's the name of your Milotic…"

"Yeah, no one deserves to suffer that sort of pain- not humans, not pokemon, and certainly not my friends. Anyway, let's get going- Seth's probably waiting on us."

And the two of them walked out of the bedroom, both lost in their own worlds.

(Yacht Deck)

As the three of them just stood there waiting calmly, Nesbit stepped out onto the deck to tell them of the 'dangers' of this particular mission. "I'm sure you all know what's happened, and I want you all to know that you three are some of the best I have to call my friends, to call my family. This won't be easy by any means, I assure you- I only expect you to come back alive, if you can take this individual down…then that's a bonus for the Police, just make sure you come back. If you have any last minute objections, then get over them- now move out!"

As they saluted Nesbit's mannerisms and his inspirational speech, Luna, Seth and Rowena jumped onto a smaller boat big enough for at least 10 to 12 people and fired up the silent motor, making their way towards Lentimas Town and the chaos they were sure to face.

(Lentimas Docks, 1 hour later)

While the boat quietly pulled up and sat against the dock, Rowena and Seth were the first ones off followed by Luna who surveyed the empty town. Something about this whole place seemed off, but then that wasn't too surprising given the current situation.

As Seth pulled out a small surveillance droid, he started typing on his PDA and soon got data streams pouring in like nobody's business. "According to this data, the facility is just beyond the outskirts of the town. I'm also picking up life readings from both people and pokemon, but they're in the houses…which could mean our 'friend' has them terrified to the point of hiding."

"Well, I say we show this prick what the true meaning of terror is- right guys?" Rowena said rather sadistically.

"Oh yeah!" Seth cried excitedly.

"Definitely." Luna said all too happily as they quietly dredged their way up the road to the facility.

(45 mins. Later)

As they looked up at what they thought was the Facility they were looking for, they were a little put out to be staring at a house rather than a facility.

"Well, what have we here? Doesn't look like a criminal facility, and yet the readings don't lie. Let's try to find a way inside." Rowena regarded with a quiet indifference as the 3 of them began searching for a way into the facility that hid behind the mask of a house.

While Luna looked around the house, she noticed something that seemed rather out of place…The mailbox next to the fence looked brand new while the rest of the house looked like a run-down piece of shit. As she walked up to it, Luna also saw a letter sticking out of the open box, and when she pulled on it the ground shook under everyone's feet as Luna heard an audible '_click_'…they'd found their way inside.

As the ground then opened up to reveal a lift, Rowena and the others stood right on the metal platform as Seth pushed the B3 button and that caused the descent into the madness that was sure to await them underground.

(20 minutes later)

The lift finally stopped on the Basement 3rd floor as Seth pulled out his PDA and pulled up a map that began planning out the fastest and least dangerous route to their destination.

"Alright, let's not waste time here- we've got a cold-blooded killer on our hands here and we should stay together to take him down. Any objections?"

"None on my part, Seth. Luna?"

"Ditto, now let's go kill this son of a bitch!" Luna said rather harshly, which made Rowena worry and Seth scared.

(15 minutes later)

After wandering around in the hallways, Seth found what they were looking for: a set of double doors with the Team Plasma logo with blood streaked across it. This made the normally calm Rowena bristle with anger at seeing blood, because she had a feeling that it was the blood of a Team Plasma member or one of their pokemon. As Luna went to open the door, she heard a coughing noise nearby, and looked over to see that there was actually a Team Plasma grunt still alive…he was injured beyond belief, and it was a miracle that he was still breathing.

Forgetting their objective for a moment, Luna rushed to his side with worry evident on her face as she tried to help him sit more comfortably before she started asking him a few questions.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

From what Seth and Rowena could see of his figure, he had at least 5 deep gashes, 12 broken ribs, 3 broken bones, and internal bleeding. His uniform was all but shredded, leaving him in a fishnet undershirt and his pants. The fishnet may very well have saved his life, because he was struggling to keep awake and answer Luna's questions but he tried his best.

"My n-name's…Kiernan, and I-I need your h-help." Kiernan then coughed up a thick glob of blood as his eyes were glazing over, which meant that help may have come too late to save him.

"Listen to me, Kiernan…the one who did this to you, we're gonna stop him so just hold on until then!"

"M-my pokemon, p-please help them…S-save them from a t-terrible death. They're in my back pocket, they belong to my son Kelso, return them to him…and tell him that I'm s-sorry I won't be coming back home."

At hearing his plea, Rowena then called out her Sawsbuck.

"Sawsbuck, use Heal Bell to help Kiernan."

"Saws!"

Sawsbuck then emitted a green-white energy from his horns as the sound of a gentle chiming was heard. Kiernan then felt most of his injuries heal, but some of the more internal injuries were harder to treat in such a short amount of time. He'd still need a fully equipped hospital, and Rowena would see to it that he got that luxury.

"Luna, Seth, I'll take Kiernan to the nearest hospital. You two stop that motherfucker if it's the last thing you ever do!"

"Sure, and I'm sure he'll be grateful that not all intruders are evil. Good luck, Rowena."

"Thanks Luna, and good luck to you too."

Rowena then put Kiernan on Sawsbucks' back and the three of them soon vanished from sight, leaving just Luna and Seth to finish what they'd set out to do.

"You ready Luna?"

"Let's do this!"

And the both of them opened the door to reveal Chad, sitting in a throne-like chair with a smirk on his face.

T.B.C.- Finally, never thought I'd finish this one up! Writers' block sucks, so plz read and review!


	14. Showdown At Team Plasma Headquarters

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: Finally, Ch.14! Writers' block sucks the root! In any case, I'm glad people like it…so, it's time for the confrontation with Chad! Whatever happens, you'll just have to read on and find out!

**Ch.14- Showdown at Team Plasma Headquarters**

The three of them were in the throne room…Luna simply stared at Chad with hate in her eyes, while Seth was a little unnerved at how she glared at him, but he couldn't sympathize with the young man sitting in the chair because he was a cold-blooded killer.

"Ah Luna, so good of you to come and see me…so, you like what I've done with the place? Head Sage Chad has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No, I don't particularly care for your new title…Chad, I have to know- what the fuck were you thinking, coming in here all kamikaze villain and _murdering_ innocent people and pokemon?! Why would you do all this?"

"Because, it just felt _so _right…having all that power, but the power and status you've attained will all be for naught after I freeze your bones. Besides, doesn't it turn you on…the feeling of dominance over your opponents? I bet it makes you _salivate_ and you can't help but get _so_ wet as the pleasure courses through your entire being-"

"_ENOUGH! _It makes me sick to hear you talk down to me like you're my better- as I recall, _you're_ not a legend…just a prick whose balls haven't even dropped yet." Luna said all this with a smirk on her face. She knew this would rile Chad up easily, and she was counting on it to happen.

"So you still think you're above everyone else- just because you've won one measly tournament here in Unova, but if you want to settle things here and now I'll take you both on!" Chad yelled as he got up off of his throne and pulled out a master ball from behind his back.

"Kyurem, freeze them all solid!"

Suddenly, the whole room was engulfed in a white light and Luna felt that same cold wind she'd felt 2 months ago outside of Lacunosa Town- the kind that could freeze you solid without even making the barest of contact against your skin.

As the massive grey and blue dragon pokemon towered over them, Luna could see into its' golden pupil-less eyes that held nothing but the desire to fight and dominate…the kind of look she'd seen in the eyes of many trainers she'd fought with over the time she'd been traveling, and it was time to show them both who was the alpha dog in the room and who would end up as the loser.

"Playing favorites already? How pathetic…but enough talk- time to end this and put you the fuck away! (Pulls out poke ball) Coballion, take him down!"

Seth just stood there watching the whole scene, from the determination in Luna's eyes to the regal form of the legendary pokemon ready to fight for them.

"I won't let you have all the fun- Rapidash, help us out!"

And so, the battle began…with Chad being the one to attack first.

"Kyurem, Glaciate!"

Kyurem then filled the room with freezing cold air that began to form into deadly ice spears, and aimed then at Rapidash.

"Coballion, use Sacred Sword alongside Extremespeed- strike hard and fast to protect!"

Coballion lowered his head and drew out his sword, then struck Kyurem faster than anyone could follow…leaving Kyurem with a deep gash across his chest that began pouring blood all over the floor. Even Chad was surprised at the level of force behind the attack- as long as he'd known her, Luna was _never_ this vicious in her attacks…then again, he didn't really know what she was capable of.

"Seth, strike while he's weakened- if we hesitate now, he'll do far worse to us and our pokemon! Attack now!"

"Alright…Rapidash, use Flare Blitz to end this quickly!"

Rapidash cloaked itself in blue fire energy and then sprinted forward at a speed that its' namesake was well known for…and hit Kyurem dead center in its' chest, causing extensive burn damage on top of a deep gash, and everyone watched as Kyurem fainted into the pool of its' own blood beneath its' feet…leaving Chad stunned and almost ready to murder them both as Luna recalled Coballion and Seth recalled Rapidash.

"So, you wanna keep going- or have you had enough?"

"I'm not done yet-"

"Actually you are, Chad…I've just radioed the Pokemon Police Department, they'll be here soon and you're going away forever. And for the record, I've won more tournaments than you could even count out on your hands, so don't go saying shit about me that ain't true."

Chad then looked up just in time to see the room swarm with police officers as they handcuffed him and stripped him of all his pokemon and items. He was no longer a human being to be treated fairly, nor was he a trainer to give respect to…he was a killer, and would always be just that- a killer.

Officer Jenny approached the two trainers and proceeded to talk to them.

"Thank you both, now we can put him to a trial and then decide his fate. You're both a great help to us, and you didn't have to go out of your way to do this for us."

Luna moved to speak, but Seth beat her to it.

"It's no trouble at all, and besides…someone like him doesn't deserve a trial, he should just be locked up away from society where he can't hurt anyone else- human or pokemon!"

Hearing Seth say all this had surprised Luna, but in a way he had already said what she was planning to tell the policewoman.

"Well, thank you both anyway- we'll take it from here. You should get out of the cold before you freeze to death."

As Officer Jenny left the room, Seth and Luna both followed her out…both of them grateful for the warm evening air that caressed and greeted them.

(2 weeks later)

Luna was reading the newspaper as she sipped her afternoon tea. According to the article she was skimming over, Chad was brought before the courthouse and brought up on 200 counts of human and pokemon murder, and was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole at all…not to mention his trainer license had been permanently revoked, and he was not allowed to have _any _pokemon whatsoever. It was a rather sad end for someone like him, but one that was well deserved in his case.

As she sipped her tea, Luna heard a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up to see Rowena standing there with Colress right behind her.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure, I was just checking the article about Chad. He's gone for good, and no one else can get hurt by someone like him. Speaking of getting hurt, how's Kiernan?"

"Sadly, his wounds were too extensive internally and he died 3 days ago. It's so tragic, but his pokemon were given to his son Kelso as he'd requested. I'm so sorry that we couldn't save him."

"It's alright, at least he didn't die alone underground…I'm sure he was glad to see sunlight again, even if only for a little while. Other than the tragedy that we seem to be discussing so colorfully, why's Colress here? Is he recovered enough to be up and walking around without help?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to you…I'll just leave you guys alone to talk now, just call me if you need anything."

Rowena then left and Colress sat across from Luna in a chair next to the bed.

"So, how are you feeling? You're not upset about jailing your friend are you?"

"No, I'm not upset about putting away a killer like him…and besides, he never really was my friend I suppose. What did you _really_ want to talk to me about Colress?"

"I couldn't help but notice when we met how blue your eyes are…like deep pools of emotion and clarity, that always seem to hold you in before they release you with the slightest flicker of change. I love eyes like that, they're the most beautiful of any kind I've seen."

Luna then found herself blushing a deep crimson at Colress' words, she was always affected by words like that…but never had she heard someone speak them to her in that fashion before, especially not by someone she'd only met a couple of weeks ago.

"Well now, you don't have to say things like that…even so, it's nice to hear you say sweet things like that to a girl like me. So, what are you getting at Colress?"

"I was hoping you'd join me for a bite to eat today, I need to get some fresh air and food always tastes better when you share it with a friend."

"Alright, I have nothing else planned for today…I think I'll take you up on your offer and join you."

(1 year later)

It had been a year since Luna had brought peace back to Unova, and her status had only grown in that time. Several trainers had challenged her, and all of them had lost. She had turned 17 recently, and for her life was moving along smoothly…except for one little thing.

Colress had taken to the habit of repeatedly asking Luna out, and every time it was for things they could do together. She didn't mind, but it seemed he wanted her to be his one and only woman…in other words, he was trying to court her and it meant that he was falling for her.

Luna had never had anyone feel such deep love for her, and she didn't know how to handle it all at once…so she told him that she would try and think it all over, until the day she was called by her brother Nesbit for something interesting.

"So Nesbit, it's been a year since your last call…what's this interesting information you have for me?"

"Well since you want to get right to the point Luna, I'll tell you- first of all, gay marriage has been legalized in every region of this world of ours."

"That means that Ash and Pierce can get married! I'm so happy for them both…anything else for me?"

"Yes…the Pokemon Legends Committee is still waiting for your answer as to whether or not you'll join their ranks of legendary trainers, although I suppose you could get back to them later with that. And finally…"

"What?"

"A whole new region has been discovered far to the east of Unova, a region full of new trainers and pokemon…since you don't seem ready to slow down in your globetrotting anytime soon, I figured I'd tell you about it."

"Wow, a new region…any idea what it's called?"

"Yes, it's the Corocoro Region. When will you be heading out to this new region?"

"In a week, I want to get there as soon as I can and start a whole new journey. But, what will you do?"

"I'll keep tabs on you, and maybe even meddle when necessary."

"As long as you don't make a habit of it, Nesbit."

"No promises there, little sister."

"Well if that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Wait, there's one last thing I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I got a call from Colress in the Science Wing of our company…he said he wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh really, what is it he wants this time?"

"He said he wants to tell you in person…if I were you, I'd just go and see what he wants- the sooner the better."

"(sighs) Alright, I'll head over and see him."

Luna hung up the phone and found the elevator that would take her to the Science Wing. He'd settled into the life of a scientist nicely, and lately Colress seemed to be making breakthroughs in the field of dietary supplements for pokemon…it was an interesting field, but not one that she was particularly interested in as the elevator stopped on the 4th floor and Luna stepped out onto the carpeted tiles. She soon found Colress' office and when she walked in, he had his head in his hands and looked like he was ready to throw a bitch fit.

"Hey there Colress, what was so important that you needed to talk to me in person?"

At hearing her voice, Colress looked up into the eyes of the girl that he'd fallen so hard for. Truth was, he'd loved Luna for a whole year now, but she seemed very hesitant to actually start a relationship with him but he could sympathize- they were literally from two different worlds…she was a Legendary Trainer the whole world over, and he was a scientist- neither of them really had time for a relationship, but he wanted to at least try with her. As they stared at each other, Colress knew she was looking for an answer to her question and it was time to let her know…however much he dreaded it, and right now he was scared shitless of the outcome.

"Well, I did say that it was rather important didn't I?"

"Yes you did…so tell me already."

"Well, we've been going out for a year now…and I want us to progress into something more."

"You mean, become-" but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Luna felt Colress' soft and pleading lips on her own. She hadn't been expecting this from him, but in a way she'd been hoping for this. The reason she hadn't made any attempt to establish a relationship with him was because in the time she'd been traveling, she'd fallen for many trainers along the way- Drew, Brock, Harley, Faulkner, Volkner, Roark, and many others…but they'd only wanted to stay friends with her, that and the fact that she'd be off on her next trek before any of them could return her feelings so she just quit trying somewhere along the way.

But this, this was different. She felt that it was perhaps time that she let someone into her life as more than a friend or family or even a rival…Luna decided to close her eyes and wrapped her arms around Colress' neck to deepen the kiss, and he was surprised that she'd let him in- he thought she'd protest or push away, but he took this chance to use his tongue and explore the whole of her mouth, loving the taste of cinnamon and vanilla that she seemed to give off as they kept going until air needed to be taken. They just stared at each other and Colress smiled at his would-be lover with a gentle smile he only gave her, and he pulled her into his arms as he held her close.

"I need you to know, that I…love you, my Luna. I know you're afraid of what could come from a relationship, but I'm letting you know right now- whoever hurt you before, I'm not like them at all. So you don't have to be frightened of something as wonderful as love. Just give me a chance to prove this to you, and I'll never let you get hurt."

Luna just shifted in his arms until she was returning his embrace like it was the last thing her body was ever capable of. She'd been waiting for such a long time for someone to hold her and love her this way, and she knew now that she'd found it in this 20-year-old scientist named Colress.

"Colress, I've never had a chance to feel love like the kind you feel for me- because anyone I've fallen for has either left me or didn't want to take it that far. But with you, I'm finally willing to try…because, I love you as well my beautiful Colress."

As they simply held each other, Colress knew that the time had come to answer her earlier question before the passion of this moment had taken over, so he showed her to the chair across from her after they'd reluctantly let go of each other.

"To answer your earlier question, there's something I want you to do with me…"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I'm going back to my hometown to see my family…and I want you to come with me to meet my parents."

T.B.C.- Well, Luna and Colress have officially hooked up! How will she deal with meeting Colress' family? Read on and find out!


	15. Not Everyone is Easily Impressed

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: I've finally hit Ch.15! Last time I ever got this far was with one of my earlier projects…So, it's time to pick up on the next part of the story! Although, coming up with new ideas on my own can be a little difficult, but since I don't have anyone to assist me with these stories of mine I'm pretty much on my own for the most part- but that doesn't mean I'm going to let u guys down by just quitting while it's getting good! So now, here's what you've been waiting for…enjoy!

**Ch.15- Not Everyone is Easily Impressed**

Luna just sat there looking into Colress' golden orbs as his answer finally set in and shock became evident on her pale features.

"Your…p-parents?! You want me to meet them?"

"That's right…I think you would like them, and also…have you met a man named Nolan?"

"Nolan? _Why is that name familiar?_"

"He also calls himself N."

"_Oh, that's right- I danced with him at the Masquerade Party last year!_ Yeah actually, we've met- there was a Masquerade party after the last Unova League a year beforehand…since I'd won, we had to dance as it was customary…I hope you're not mad at him over that." Luna said nervously. She knew for a fact that in some relationships, men didn't like their lovers even _looking_ at another man, let alone dance with them. She just prayed to whatever deity existed that Colress wasn't like that.

"Over a dance? No, why would I be? I'm not like so many of those overly possessive bastards out there, I'm not gonna hold anything against you both just for sharing a mandatory dance."

"Oh, that's a relief. So, are your parents scientists as well?"

"Yes they are…and I don't think N told you this, but he's my cousin- although the ability to talk to pokemon seems to have skipped over me and chose him."

"Well, that's ok…so, when are we heading back to your hometown?"

"In 3 days…hope you're ready to meet a rather _unusual_ family."

"I hope so too." Luna told her 'boyfriend' playfully as she left to gather everything she'd need for the trip.

(3 days later)

After parking the car outside the tall gates, Colress and Luna were both outside of Colress' family estate- which looked like a castle-mansion in her eyes. Luna knew that his family was probably wealthy due to being scientists, but she'd never expected them to be _this_ wealthy! It made her feel a little nervous and off-put because she traveled so much and didn't have anywhere near the amount of money they probably earned for a living.

"What's wrong? You look nervous- there's nothing to be frightened of…except maybe my father."

At hearing Colress' voice next to her, Luna snapped out of her reverie when she'd heard him say that his father was the only one to be afraid of.

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say that we don't really see eye-to-eye."

"I suppose I'll find out what you mean by that soon enough."

"Yep, now let's go."

(20 minutes later)

While the two of them sat there in the somewhat large room, Colress could feel the nervousness and some shred of fear coming off Luna in waves…it was understandable- she probably wasn't used to this much luxury due to the fact that she traveled so much, but he just opted for squeezing her hand gently instead of trying to reassure her with words. It worked for all of about 5 seconds before 4 people opened the door and joined them in the room.

The four others sat across from them both and Colress introduced each of them to Luna (descriptions of each of them also coming up- hope it's not too confusing! ).

"Luna, this woman is my mother Alice."

Luna took this chance to assess each of the four other people in the room starting with the mother named Alice. She looked almost like a female version of Colress with pale blonde hair that was cut to shoulder-length and deep scarlet eyes. She also had pale skin, but not Luna's porcelain-white so she felt a little self-conscious being so ghostly pale. Alice could see Luna's nervousness and smiled softly at her, causing her to smile back at the woman.

"Next is my brother Preston."

Now Preston, Luna could tell he was a man of respect almost to the point where he _expected_ her to bow down and kiss his feet. His hair was a dark shade of dirty-blonde almost brown sort of hair color. His eyes were silver in color, and his skin was a pale tan as he regarded Luna with a look that said '_your loss, mine's bigger.'_

"The other girl in the room is my younger sister Melody."

Melody just looked at Luna with fascination at her pale skin and blue eyes, while Melody herself had the same skin color as her mother but her hair was the same blue as the strand that wrapped around Colress' forehead.

"And this man…is my father Kratos."

Luna looked at Kratos with the same assessing and calculating gaze that she had when they'd first come into the room not even 5 minutes ago. His eyes were a dark gold and his hair was a very dark cobalt almost to the point where it was pitch black. Like Colress, he wore glasses and pushed them up onto the bridge of his slender nose and caught Luna's assessing gaze showing her obvious caution at being put in a situation she wasn't familiar with. He had to give her credit- she'd kept quiet the whole time and to him that meant that she knew her place in this household.

The silence in the room was so strong you could hear the ticking of the wall clock in the room with them. Alice noticed this and broke the silence, her not being a fan of these kinds of tense situations.

"Colress dear, aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely young lady that you've brought with you?"

"Why yes mother. This young lady is LunaRose Villers, and she's my girlfriend…she also happens to be the current Unova Champion, and the woman who saved me in my most dire hour of need."

At hearing him call this woman his 'girlfriend', Kratos immediately got a look of blatant dislike on his face and Luna could tell immediately that he did not like the idea of his son dating a woman who did not excel in the science field.

"So, she's a Trainer…and yet you say she's the current Champion? Which means that she's dethroned Alder, and here I thought you couldn't make me dislike you anymore than I already did when I found out you were working for Team Plasma Colress."

At hearing his unhidden verbal lashing of Colress, Luna wanted nothing more than to just walk over to this man and beat him senseless…but she didn't want to make the whole family hate her on the spot for attacking the head of the household, so she settled on shooting him a small glare.

"Kratos, be nice. Colress has finally found a girl to love, and she's as beautiful as Reshiram himself." Alice said trying to salvage the situation before things got messy, but Kratos was still thoroughly displeased with Luna because she wasn't what he'd been expecting of his son. He'd been hoping that Colress would have brought home a woman like Fennell or someone of equal scientific distinction, but instead he'd brought home a girl who was not only a trainer (and he personally didn't care for pokemon trainers of any status- Champion or beginner), but she also looked no older than 16…and abruptly left the room with a scowl on his face, leaving his children and wife in the room with Luna.

After his father's exit, Colress left the room with sadness and anger in his eyes while Luna simply stared at the floor with worry evident in her blue orbs. Melody then got up and hugged Luna, making her feel a bit apprehensive but it wasn't long before she returned the gesture in kind by wrapping her arms around Melody's slightly smaller frame- which made the girl smile.

Preston also found himself smiling at the scene in front of him before signaling to Melody that he wanted to speak to his brother's new found other half.

"So Luna, how long have you been a trainer?"

"For at least 10 years now. I started when I was 7, my father gave me a pair of Eevee and sent me on a journey after I spent 3 years training them. I'm currently 17, and one of the youngest Champions out there."

Preston found that little tidbit interesting, and asked her a question next. "Have you been to any other regions, and which region are you from?"

"Well, as for the region I'm from…it's the Orre Region, and I've been to every region out there including the Whirl and Orange Islands. I've also been put into every Hall of Fame that exists- including the Unova Hall of Fame. That answer your question?"

To say that everyone in the room was shocked would've been the understatement of the year. Only 17 _and_ a world renowned Champion? Surely she must've been joking.

"For the record, I've _never_ lost a battle to anyone. I've also become a Top Coordinator, and on top of which I've also lost something important to me." Luna said this with an impassive face, and Alice had to wonder at that last comment.

"If you don't mind me asking a question Luna, what did you mean when you said you've lost someone special to you?"

Luna had a feeling that someone would've asked her this question sooner or later, so she wasn't unprepared for it.

"Well, like I said I'm from the Orre Region so you can only imagine how far out in the middle of nowhere that is. I was born and raised in Pyrite Town, and from the time I was 7, I knew I wanted to be a pokemon trainer. Dad got me 2 Eevee and they became my best friends. He also worked for Gonzap, the boss of Team Snagem…when Dad told his boss that he wanted out of their unsavory line of work, Gonzap killed him and my mother. Afterwards, I was sent to live with my older brother Nesbit. He didn't even really acknowledge me, so when I became of legal age to go on a journey I took some of the money my parents had left me and started on a very long and rewarding journey. I trained lots of pokemon and made lots of friends, and it was only last year that I met Colress and reconciled with my brother."

As the atmosphere had gone from depressing to light and happy again, Alice was amazed that after all this young girl had gone through that she was still able to forgive her brother _and_ find love with her son. To her, Luna had already earned her approval to date Colress.

"How did you meet my little brother anyway, LunaRose?" Preston asked her, eager to learn more about this albino beauty in front of him.

"Well, it was last year when we met. My brother had told me of a Team Plasma facility that had been ransacked and taken over, and that of all those who'd been killed Colress was the only one to make it out alive. One of my brothers' agents, Soren, managed to get him to our ship and put him in the hospital wing."

"He was attacked?!"

"Yes. He was in terrible shape, but Nesbit needed answers from him…and it fell on me to get them out of him. When I saw him for the first time, I thought he was beautiful- his eyes especially, but I had a job to do…so I coaxed the information out of him without forcing him. After 2 weeks of rest and recovery, he asked me out on a date. He said it was because he thought my eyes were so pretty, and seeing as how I'd had no one feel so strongly for me before I gave him a chance. After a year, he confessed to me that he l…loved me and then brought me here to meet you guys." Luna said all this with a gentle smile on her face at the memories of all the different places they'd gone to together, from fireworks shows to movies and restaurants, water parks and even ice cream shops.

"I had no idea at the time that he could be so romantic and gentle with a kind heart. I thought that he'd be no more than a cold scientist with the demeanor of an Arbok and the personality of a feral Liepard."

At hearing how she described her first impression of Colress, Alice nearly cracked up with laughter and instead just had a giggle fit.

"That sounds like my boy alright. So Luna, do you like music?"

"Yes, I love music."

"Well then, come with me- I have something to show you."

"What's that?"

"Colress' favorite pastime."

(Music Room)

As Colress sat in front of the beautiful white grand piano with pearl finish, he couldn't help but hate his father at the moment. The man had insulted his girlfriend without even bothering to get to know her! It made him want to castrate the son of a bitch for such a thing, but instead he settled on playing the piano. Whenever he felt stressed out, he would always come in here and play his most favorite song but he'd make sure no one else could hear it. This time however, he'd neglected to close the door in his rage towards his father as he let the soft notes begin to fill the house…not even noticing when Luna stepped into the room until she began singing '_Ai no Melody_' in time to his playing of the beautiful and heart breaking song.

'_Anata marude komorebi no youni__  
Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta'_

'_Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni__  
Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa'_

'_Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara…'_

'_Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni__  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu'_

'_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute__  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii!'_

As she let the notes carry, Luna noticed that Colress had stopped playing and was staring at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get carried away like that- it's just I heard you playing and I just felt the desire to sing my mother's favorite song. She'd sing it to me as a lullaby before I went to sleep every night."

"It's ok Luna, why don't we just pick up where we left off? Come sit with me and we'll finish the song together." Colress then lightly patted the piano bench big enough for 3 people as he began playing again and Luna just let the words flow naturally…but not before letting her pokemon out so they could listen too.

'_Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo__  
Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda'_

'_[Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni__  
Towa ni chikai wo tateru…'_

'_Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru merodii maiagare sora ni…_

'_Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni__  
Omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta…'_

'_Mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru__  
[Nee mou nechatta no?] sore nara mimimoto de [I LOVE YOU]…'_

'_Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni__  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu'_

'_Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni__  
Anata wo deatte nagaredashita kono merodii__  
Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru…'_

'_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute__  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…_

'_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute__  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…!'_

After finishing their composition, Colress leaned over and kissed Luna gently but happily, not even caring that they had an audience. All that mattered was that they had each other, and this song of love that tied them together like a red string of destiny.

T.B.C.- Just thought you guys might like a little bit of a song to help tie up the end of the chapter. So, read and review like always for the warmth of your reviews helps me stay focused…Thank u!


	16. Author's Note3

**Do You Know? (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Pokemon' in any way at all whatsoever. I'm just borrowing for my own plot and enjoyment (which I DO own).

A/N: well now, it's finally getting to the point where everyone's gonna wanna know about everyone else besides our 2 current couples: ColressxOC, and AshxPierce. So if there's anything that anybody wants to know, message me and I'll try to answer your questions.

On a side note, the song used in the previous chapter called '_Ai no Melody_' is from an anime movie called Origin of Spirit. It's performed by Kokia- I suggest you listen to it while reading the lyrics (for those who don't understand Japanese, I'll include a translation shortly).

Another thing I noticed was that I never put anyone's ages besides Luna's and Colress'…so here's an age graph so there's no confusion. In Colress' family, he's the middle child so that means Preston is older than him. You may have also noticed that only Luna has a last name. That's because there was no mention of a last name for Colress in the Pokemon anime series or Black/White Version 2 where he made his debut. That being said, I'll give him a last name in the next chapter. And now for the age table:

Luna: 17

Nesbit: 29

Chad: 16

Rowena: 22

Soren: 25

Seth: 23

Ash: 19

Pierce: 22

Cilan: 22

Iris: 17

Kratos (Colress' dad): 44

Alice (Colress' mom): 42

Preston (Colress' brother): 26

Melody (Colress' sister): 16

Any other characters' ages or whatever that you wanna know, just message me.

I also neglected to mention that Luna's grandmother helped raise her alongside Nesbit when they were kids. He was already 19 at the time and fully prepared to take over the family corporation. After their grandmother died a year before Luna went on her journey, it fell to Nesbit to take care of her. But at the time, he was being groomed to take over the family business and felt no need to bother with taking care of a little sister and their relationship as siblings became strained and almost non-existent. She vowed when she left never to speak to him again and this went on for nearly 11 years. I think their relationship as brother and sister is starting to nicely mend itself back to being a family again, and maybe he'll even give Colress his blessing to date Luna in one of the following chapters.

Now then, time for an English translation of the lyrics to the song in the previous chapter:

'Like sunlight coming through the tree canopies  
You gave me the hope to live: fortune has smiled on me…

Of all the warm memories within my heart  
More than anything else, I feel the strong bond we share…

I can continue being myself because you are here

I'll sing this song born from my love for you as a testament to my love  
Let me believe that no matter what, my thoughts will reach you and know the truth that you are still alive…

It's a tender, happy, sad, painful  
Frustrating and tantalizing melody of love…

We parted before the threads of our intertwined hearts were undone  
Even if it's painful, I wished it to be this way..

"Let's break through this love" I say to myself  
As though I'm making an eternal vow…

Let this melody consumed with my love soar into the sky!

I'll show you something precious that those eyes can't see: in my overflowing spring of love  
Emotions run deep and will live on through anything, surpassing even time since that's my melody of love…

Mmm, my sighs touch your skin  
"Hey, are you asleep yet?" If that's so, I'll whisper in you ear "I love you".

I can continue being myself because you are here…

I'll sing this song born from my love for you as a testament to my love  
Let me believe that no matter what, that my thoughts will reach you and know the truth that you are still alive…

I'll show you something precious that those eyes can't see:  
This melody began to flow forth from my flourishing spring of love the moment I met you  
And even now, as it trembles, it lives on!

It's a tender, happy, sad, painful  
Frustrating and tantalizing melody of love…

It's a tender, happy, sad, painful  
Frustrating and tantalizing melody of love!'

Hope the translation's helpful!

Also, I have a few ideas for the other characters in the chapters to come, but I'm not sure which ones to use and which ones not to use. If you like any of the following suggestions, let me know in a message. Here they are:

*Ash and Pierce go on a honeymoon trip to the Sinnoh Region where they watch Dawn compete.

*A back story about how Seth, Rowena, and Soren came to work for Nesbit…as well as how they all met and the previous jobs they had (you guys know that Rowena was a tracker for Team Aqua, but you probably don't know how she got that job).

*Iris and Ranniya study at the Village of Dragons together, and they go on their own separate journey that very rarely intertwines with Luna's journey.

*Kyurem holds a grudge against Luna for nearly killing him and get's sent to a pokemon sanctuary to heal from his injuries. He then becomes Nesbit's partner (and possibly in _that_ way, lol).

*Reina and Cilan become official and then get married. Reina also takes Chiily's place as the Fire-Type Gym Leader while Chilly starts his own Fire-Type Gym. The two of them also get a surprise visit from Flint of the Sinnoh Elite 4.

*Luna's former crush, Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite 4 finds Luna and asks her to take him back. He also asks her to marry him, causing some tension between her, Lucian, and Colress.

Well, that's pretty much all the ideas that I have for you guys- I'll include one like this in my other fic 'Dress You Up' so be on the lookout for updates and chapter postings. Also, remember to read and review- they keep me motivated! Thank u!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


End file.
